


The Billionaire's Twin

by Dulafer



Category: Christian Grey - Fandom, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), The Prince and the Pauper - All Media Types
Genre: CEO, F/M, Identity Reveal, Identity Swap, Imposter, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Other, Twin Brother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulafer/pseuds/Dulafer
Summary: Separated at birth, Jake discovers he has a twin brother.  He seeks out his brother and plots to steal his brother's identity, money and CEO lifestyle.





	The Billionaire's Twin

The Billionaire’s Twin  
Dennis Clouser  
January 2018

 

ESCAPE

I’m running. No, not some sort of marathon or Warrior Dash competition you hear about from friends on Facebook. I’m running for my life from people who want their money back. How much money? About $1,000,000 cash and access to about $4,000,000 more – enough to last a lifetime if I live that long. I’ll be lucky to see my 35th birthday. I’m stressed out from a lack of sleep, ever since I was released from jail a few days ago. Yeah, that’s right – jail, four years of it. I was let out early for good behavior and because they bought my story that I was an innocent book keeper in the deal. I was a little more than that – responsible for setting up offshore accounts and hiding millions. As the bullets were flying, I grabbed the backpack of cash and thumb drives and took off like a bat out of hell. Everyone scattered, many were killed and the police mistakenly identified someone else as the runner. I was arrested a few days later on charges of money laundering because one of the survivors gave me up but it saved my ass from a longer sentence.  
Running also gave me time to stash the cash. It’s hidden in the basement of my old childhood home, in a spot only myself and my recently departed mother knew about. I grew up on the south side of Chicago and lived there until I went away for college, while my mother lived there until her death. The home had a coal burning furnace decades ago until an oil furnace was installed. While playing as a kid, I discovered a 2’x2’x4’metal box under the dirt floor of the coal bunker that contained a few old bottles of bootleg whiskey and a box of cigars. There’s about an inch of coal dirt on top of it and there’s no light in that part of the basement. I told my mother about it and she would use it to hide her most valuable possessions which weren’t many – a diamond necklace that belonged to my grandmother and a locked firebox of papers. She was afraid my father would pawn her jewelry to fuel his drinking habit. Not that she was much better with her pills. I never pried into the firebox as it was locked and just full of papers anyways. It was our little secret.  
On the night of the raid I ran to her place and hid the backpack in that box and covered it with coal and dirt. I knew it would be safe there, seeing that no one else knew about it. At some point during my incarceration, my mother must have discovered the money. When she was very weak and close to dying from cancer, she came to visit me.

“Jake, I don’t have long to live. I pleaded with the state to let you out to attend my funeral when I’m gone and they agreed. They say you will probably be let out early for good behavior, I hope so. You know where all my worldly possessions are. Please use them to get away from this place.” She pleaded with me.

She passed a month later. The state escorted me to the funeral which was attended by myself and members from my mom’s church – a handful of people. I was all alone after that. I am alone. People don’t like to hang with ex-cons.  
When I was released a few weeks later, I was handed the keys and title to the house, and an envelope with about $5000 in it. I knew it wouldn’t be long before the cartel would find out I was released and be looking for their money and books. I had to move fast. I went to the house in the middle of the night to see if the money was still there or if mom had spent it on drugs or medical bills. She had done neither I discovered. Pinned to the backpack was a note with a key taped to it. 

Dear Jake,

This key is for the firebox. I don’t know how to tell you this, but you have a twin brother. I didn’t even know I was carrying twins when I promised my baby to a family desperate for a child. I kept the first born, you, and gave your brother to this lovely family. I wasn’t prepared to raise one son, let alone two, as you know so well but I fell in love with you, my first born. I’m so ashamed about what I had to do. A sweet couple from NY named Lehman took Jonathan as their own. Over the years Mrs. Lehman sent me letters and pictures of Jonathan to let me know he was doing fine. They are in the box you never broke into. You deserved a better life than I gave you Jake! Maybe you and Jonathan could become good friends. Let him know I loved him. I’m sorry to both of you. Please forgive me. 

Please be safe.

Love, mom  
XOXOXO

I read the note a few times in shock - I have a twin brother? What the fuck is this? She never felt the need to mention him to me? Why would she keep something like this secret? Did she just forget she gave birth to two boys? Was she strung out on crack during her pregnancy? That would explain a lot! Fine, I’ll just knock on his door, ask for a beer and exclaim “I’m your twin brother recently released from jail, let’s do Thanksgiving and catch up.”  
I grab the money, firebox, bootleg, cigars and flee. I head to a cheap motel near the bus station and spend the night. Inside the box are our birth certificates – I’m older by 20 minutes. There is also a bundle of letters, addressed to mom from a Patty Lehman. The last one was sent about six years ago. They contain pics and newspaper clipping about my brother Jonathan from when they first adopted him as a baby, until about 7 years ago when he started something called Vestage Capital, some sort of venture capital group.  
It’s amazing how similar we looked over the years and how similar our interests were. We both played softball and football in high school. I was captain of the football team, he was quarterback. In our twenties, he went to University of Pennsylvania for finance and an executive MBA from Wharton, while I got a BS in Business from the University of Illinois in Chicago. It appears he went on to bigger and better things while I did a stint at Bank of America, then cartel books before I went to jail. I wonder if he knows he is adopted? If he knows he has a twin? Nowhere in Patty’s letters does she ask about me and there’s no documentation concerning Jonathan’s adoption. Maybe mom just handed him over to the Lehmans? It looks like he had loving normal parents and everything he ever wanted. There’s a pic of him at 16 standing with whom I assume is his father, smiling as he hands him the keys to a new Mustang!  
The return address shows Kensington, NY, it’s near New York City. I know I can’t stay here in Chicago and have always wanted to see New York City. The next morning, I catch a Greyhound bus to disappear and start over. I arrive a few days later, in the middle of the night, during a massive downpour. I haven’t slept or taken a bath in days and reek!! With all this money, I could check into any hotel but without a credit card, it would raise questions so I settle for a trashy cash motel. I know better than to use my ID because I’ll have gangs out looking for me within hours. Over the course of the next week is a cash spending spree for me. I buy an iMac computer, iPad pro, a disposable phone. I have a thing for the latest tech toys. I fish out the thumb drive and link into an offshore account finding there’s over $4,000,000 waiting for me. Sweet!  
I need a new identity with all the benefits – credit card, driver’s license, social security number and work history that I can slip into. On the dark web, I contact an old friend I worked with years ago setting up bogus identities and accounts. He promises he can do all this for $200,000 by using a deceased man’s identity. He’ll bring him back to life in a way. I have no other choice but to try it. In a week, I get a special delivery from him. Inside is “Andrew Ryan Culver” – his birth certificate, NY driver’s license with my picture, social security card, resume, diplomas, valid credit cards with $5,000 limits, and passport. Everything I need to hide and survive for now. The next day Andrew Culver rents a furnished apartment in SoHo. It’s nothing fancy but does have free Wi-Fi, cable and great security. A background check as Andrew was no problem at all. With my new credit cards, I swing by an Abercrombie & Fitch store and purchase my first new clothes in years and other items to test them. I open a bank account as Andrew, then link it to $4,000,000 in my offshore account via some really convoluted financial transactions to hide it from Uncle Sam. 

NEW LIFE

I start exploring and learning my way around New York City. I’m taking in all the sites – Statue of Liberty, World Trade Center, Empire State building, Central Park, China town, and Time Square, over the course of a few weeks. I’m learning to get around like a New Yorker using the subway easily. It’s an amazing place, just like you see on TV. On Friday, I head to Wall Street thinking of using Andrew’s finance degree to get a normal job. You can tell there’s an obscene amount of money in Manhattan just by all the high-end cars and the way people are dressed. All these slick yuppies in their dark suits parading around, making deals and getting rich. I’m so out of place here, wearing a hoodie, skull cap and jeans. I stop at Bailey’s Pub for lunch. They were featured on the food network for having the best hamburgers in Manhattan. When I’m leaving Bailey’s, I hear someone yelling “Jonathan!”, it continues to gets louder until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and there’s a yuppie in a typical gray suit.

“Wow Jonathan! You must be in your own little world bro.” He says to me with a big smile on his face. It suddenly hits me that he’s mistaking me for my brother. I have been so caught up in hiding, that I forgot all about Jonathan. I decide to play along.

“Oh, I’m so sorry bro, so much on my mind these days. Great to see you. How are you doing?” I apologize to a total stranger.

“Hey, I totally understand! I’m great. I ran into Aidan a while back. He says you’re still a workaholic but it looks like you’re taking a day off. Good for you, you deserve a break.” As he points to my jacket.

“Yeah you caught me, please don’t tell anyone, ok?” Jokingly. Do I really look that much like Jonathan? Do I sound like him? Apparently, I do to this guy. This guy was thrilled to see me – that hasn’t happened in many years. 

“Well hey, enjoy your day off bro! Your secret’s safe with me, especially after landing PowerTek Systems. I read all about it in Business Week. You deserve a day off to smell the roses. I’m late here! Got to run but if you need a good marketing guy, don’t forget me. I’d love to work for you!” He punches me gently on my chest and takes off down the street in a rush. My mind is spinning and my heart is pounding from the encounter with this guy. Fuck! That was exhilarating and devious at the same time.

When I get home, I pull out the letters from Jonathan’s mother again and read through them thoroughly, making notes, creating a simple timeline of Jonathan’s life. Then I start googling him, finding dozens of articles about him and his company Vestage Capital. He’s on the cover of Forbes, Business Week and GQ even. Forbes calls him ‘The Billion Dollar Man’! Jesus! I thought $4m was a huge sum. I’m freaking out scrolling through all the pics of Jonathan - it’s truly like looking in a mirror but he has a smug, arrogant look to him. There are tons of YouTube videos of him presenting at forums, TV shows, and one of him giving the commencement speech at his alma mater – the University of Pennsylvania a few months ago. It’s eerie how alike we are. I sound just like him, have similar facial expressions and gestures but he’s more charismatic and forceful. I watch his video a number of times, then repeat his speech verbatim. Instead of continuing Andrew’s life, I could use Jonathan’s and rewrite my history as him. How difficult could it be to step into my twin’s life? If I want to pull this off properly, I need to be prepared. I’ve got to do a lot more homework on Jonathan Lehman.  
I email my dark web buddy to see if he can dig up information on Jonathan. I’m really curious about him, his life style and his money. I should have been the one given to the Lehmans instead of being stuck with an abusive father and junkie mother!  
He VOIPs me for security reason. These days it’s easy to accumulate data on someone with enough money. In minutes, I’m transferring $950,000 to him. For $100,000, he’s promised a detailed report of Jonathan’s finances, assets, friends, interests, background and latest routines. For $850,000, he’ll bug Jonathan’s phones, computers, office and home with a “state of the art” surveillance system. My buddy warns me the second part will take time to get in place – getting access to his home and office to install surveillance equipment requires planning. It’s expensive, but it’s worth a billionaire’s life. I go for the full package to find out more about my billionaire brother.  
A week later, I get a detailed FBI-like report containing personal information, financial reports, public records, pics, videos and audio of Jonathan’s life. I don’t know how it was done but they hacked into Jonathan’s entire existence. I have his social security number, answers to all his reset questions he’s ever used. I know his mother’s maiden name, name of first pet, name of street he grew up on, favorite teacher, favorite color and much more. The most startling information – his net worth is roughly estimated at $4.2 billion as of a year ago. I’m in shock after seeing this. What the hell do you do with that kind of money? I hope to find out for myself.  
A few days later, I gain real-time access to his computer, work/personal emails, files, bookmarks and digital history. I’m able to track his location via his iPhone. A month after that, I’m receiving live streaming video/audio from his office, home, even his bedroom and shower via HD miniature cams hidden inside new smoke detectors. It’s a smart system designed to activate by movement or sound, recording and streaming live events which are fed to my iPad pro and iCloud account. By the end of the week, I’m huddled in front of my computer stalking my brother. If Jonathan is awake, I’m awake. If he’s sleeping, I’m sleeping or catching up on his day. I watch my brother live at home and work, listen to his phone conversations and see all his texts as they’re happening. I’m able to log into any of Jonathan’s accounts thanks to keystroke trackers on his computers - read his emails, see his Facebook activity, his purchases and porn - going back years. I also have the ability to watch his desktop as he’s working, and listen into all his conversations with colleagues. The only parts of his life I’m missing are his drive times and happy hours. The drive times don’t bother me as he’s always on his phone which is recorded. The happy hours are easy – the morning after, Aidan, Jonathan’s partner and drinking buddy, is in Jonathan’s office reliving most of the highlights.  
My friends provide an iPhone X that’s identical to Jonathan’s – It’s constantly syncing his contacts, pics, music, emails, voicemails, texts, ringtones etc. If Jonathan’s phone rings, mine does too. If he’s texting or calling someone, I’m seeing or hearing it. Jonathan couldn’t spot the difference except for one hidden app. My friends provided a new app with technology that gives me control over Jonathan’s text messages, emails and phone calls. The app is “INTERC”, short for intercept – not something you find in the Apple app store. It gives me first rights to his incoming calls, emails and text messages. I can block any information from anyone to his phone, or I can intercept his outgoing information, edit it and then send it on. If I need to, I can lock his phone using facial recognition from my phone, then change the Pin on him if I ever have to. This tool will be indispensable for slowly assuming his identity.  
I soak up all this information like a natural sponge - almost a photographic memory. I have always remembered names, faces and information easily. Reviewing all this data takes many weeks! I barely sleep as I keep digesting it and constantly getting new information from the feeds. It’s a 24/7 job that I’m addicted to. 

BILLIONAIRE BIO

I’m learning so much. As the initial files revealed, Jonathan is a pretty dull 34 years old workaholic with few friends, interested in work, cars, clothes, tech toys and internet porn. His personal life is non-existent. He has had no communications with his father – no phone calls or emails since his mother’s funeral. He has an aunt, uncle and a few cousins that live in California but they’re only Facebook contacts. Facebook is his only link to his high school and college friends but it’s only an occasional chat, liking posts and class reunions.  
He does have a girlfriend/steady lay - Jennifer Carsto, who owns a PR firm for artists and galleries and is more of a workaholic than Jonathan. They’ve been dating for about a year and are the talk of Manhattan. They’re also very boring - every Friday it’s dinner at 8 pm at Gracy’s or Le Bernardin in midtown, sex at her place around the corner then Jonathan leaves about 2 am and drives around the city for an hour before crashing at home until noon the next day. They appear madly in love in pictures and videos, but to me it seems forced – I guess I can read my brother pretty well. They have sex and talk on the phone once a week – hardly the romance portrayed in public. I don’t sense a real connection between them, it’s more “wham bam thank you ma’am!” I’m guessing my brother is probably more interested in men than women like me. This relationship just seems too staged. Regardless, he has more of a personal life than me. My only action since jail, was some guy recently in the bathroom at a bar.  
Aidan Thomas, his friend from college, probably knows him best. Jonathan was his best man in his wedding, was the 2nd employee of Vestage and they get drunk at least twice a week. Aidan’s son, Andy, is Jonathan’s godson. At Penn, they were inseparable and the joke was that they were ‘brothers from a different mother’. They even had their own greeting for each other in which they hold the back of each other’s neck and touch foreheads. They also have a habit of smacking each other on the back of their head. I see Aidan do this once/day. Lately though, they seem to only drink and argue but then make up by the next day. It’s not a ‘love/hate’ relationship, more ‘love/argue’?  
Their relationship has been strained for the past few years though. Jonathan maintains a vice like grip on Vestage - doing everything himself which stifles Aidan’s ambitions to be CEO someday. Jonathan is such a control freak, from his personal appearance to the details of running Vestage. Aidan is lucky to see an annual report. At one point, they were best friends but now it’s a strained relationship, sort of fake on Jonathan’s part. Jonathan dangles Vestage in front of Aidan, making far off promises to keep him working hard, same for a few others there.  
Vestage Capital is his baby, his first love and probably his only love. He’s the driving force behind it, with a presence of a Mark Zuckerberg, Elon Musk or Steve Jobs. He started it shortly after college while working for Raymond James. His mother loaned him the seed money against his father’s wishes. The first year it was just Jonathan working from an apartment in the Bronx, then he brought on Aidan Thomas to handle finance and operations while Jonathan was the face of Vestage. Their first major client was Aircraft Marine Product that they disassembled and made them $1 million, after that, it just snowballed. Within four years Vestage was the fifth largest venture capital firm in the northeast. They’re now number one in the northeast by a large margin and soon to be number one in the US. Their focus is on technology companies with truly new products and technology that need a kick start. He’s there every day it seems. His evenings are filled with client dinners, happy hours with Aidan or some opening with Jennifer. He’s connected with anyone and everyone inside the industry but he’s not known too well outside of New York City.  
His ‘toys’ are another matter. How many Porsches can one man own? With $4 billion – as many as he wants. Apparently five is not enough for Jonathan. He just picked up a 911 GT2RS from the same salesman he’s been buying from for years. It cost $325,000, has 700 hp and is basically a street legal formula one race car. They delivered it to his penthouse a few days ago, leaving the keys with the front desk receptionist according to his email trail. It was ordered 4 months ago. Who in their right mind would not run right to the dealer and drive it home themselves? His collection not only includes the 911 GT2RS but also a 911 Carrera 4S, 911 Cabriolet, Turbo Macan, Turbo Cayenne, Panamera GTS and one old Mustang GT. The Mustang was his first car that his parents gave him. None of the Porsches are more than two years old and he never drives the same one, two days in a row. My nicest car was a 1993 Camaro with 100,000 miles, which I tricked out with fake Z28 badges. 

PERSONA AND IMAGE

Another passion is himself. He’s obsessed with his image - his clothes, grooming, hair, nails and scent. It’s all perfectly choreographed by himself and his friend Neal. All his suits are “bespoke”, nothing off the rack for Jonathan. He’s also quite the fashion model/celebrity - besides the cover of the March edition of GQ, he’s also been on the cover of Men’s Health, Business Week and Fortune. There’s offers to do covers for Esquire, 10Men and VHI. They’re high end men’s magazines that he has digital subscriptions for. He’s been auctioned off for local charity events and is heralded as the “most eligible bachelor in New York”. Almost all of his pics show him in tailored suits, tuxedos and sport coats, attending a lot of social events with various women hanging on his arm. I stare at the cover of GQ – he’s sporting a charcoal suit, gold tie, expensive tan cashmere topcoat and red/orange scarf. Fuck, he pulls it off easily - I look good, I think! GQ itemizes everything inside the cover - “Tom Ford” executive collection suit, Tom Ford tie, Brioni dress shirt, Hugo Boss Topcoat and Boss silk scarf - the entire outfit costs $17,000. His weekend casual wear seems to be very preppy – he’d be the perfect model for Polo. He’s usually wearing a leather jacket or sports coat, V-Neck or heavy ribbed sweaters with button down shirts, turtlenecks, khakis with loafers or boots. Every now and then, he’ll slum it in a pair of jeans and driving shoes, especially on a Saturday morning when he’s showing off one of his Porsches at a “Cars and Coffee” event. In his emails, I see monthly invoices from “Bespoke Services” averaging $60,000. There’s emails and texts to Neal at Bespoke Services with screen shots of men’s fashion Jonathan wants added to his wardrobe. His preference for designers seems to be Brioni, Canali, Boss, Polo and Tom Ford based on receipts and email history. I paid $100 for my JC Penney suit for my high school prom and I thought that was outrageous. Talk about different worlds.  
He also has a huge jewelry obsession – expensive watches, bracelets and necklaces. There must be receipts in his email for 100 watches over the past 6 years. One receipt from Tiffany’s was for $850,000 - for a “Patek Philippe”? The rest are ‘cheap’ Rolexes, Tag Heuers, Omegas and Audemars. A little more money than I’d spend but then again, I’m not worth billions! At least his bracelets top out at $10,000.  
Jonathan is also a tech geek like myself. He is especially fond of Apple products but there’s some history here. Jonathan is on the Apple board thanks to some family connections and the love of the products. He also happens to own almost a million shares of their stock. He follows numerous tech blogs and has dozens of alerts set for anything from hyperloops to DNA splicing. I guess when your business focus is cutting edge technology companies, you have to know about anything new to exploit. His latest focus is augmented reality which lead to ARx. He attends tech conferences when he can, conducts interviews on his latest fascinations. There are dozens of YouTube videos of him discussing almost any topic fluently.  
I would put internet porn as his favorite past time! His bookmarks cover the full Kinsey sexuality spectrum from straight to gay - everything from Adam4Adam to Wildwomen. I’m surprised Zebrasex.com isn’t listed - if there is such a thing. It’s surreal watching him jerk off to porn. It’s like watching myself and it gets me off too. It’s always a blonde – male, female, or some variation, so I know we’re twins for sure. Do I make the same expressions and sounds? Maybe that’s what drove my mother to become a junkie! Seems his greatest love is his right hand and porn collection.  
After months of spying, it’s obvious that Jonathan was in the right place, at the right time after college, took a chance, worked hard and his life just blew up. He’s quite the workaholic – often spending 10-14 hours/day in his office, stopping there in the middle of the night even. He’s the hot shot, whiz kid, venture capitalist of Wall Street. His penthouse is at 101 Wall Street, it’s one of the most exclusive addresses in Manhattan. He’s 83 floors up with his own indoor pool even! I saw pics of it on some “High Living” website. He bought it for $83 million and spent $10 million to remodel it, a few years ago!! What’s $93 million when you’re worth $4 billions - pocket change? He also has a home on the beach in Montauk, NY worth about $9 million, and a $10 million home in Palm Springs. CA. His finances are beyond belief. Yes, his net worth is obscene but it’s very protected and hidden in accounts spanning the globe. His financial footprint is almost as complicated as what I created for my friends in the cartel. It took me days to unravel it. Most of his spending is on his Centurion Amex and is handle by his personal finance manager, but he keeps a private JP Morgan Chase Palladium Visa for items that he wants to keep private, or can’t justify as a business expense. Neither have a limit – he used the Amex to pay for his latest Porsche.

ENVY

God, I wonder what it’d be like to drive any Porsche, buy anything I want, wear a $12,000 outfit and eat in the finest restaurants!! I stare at the GQ cover and wonder what it’d be like to be him for even a day. That could have been me, should have been me. It was the luck of the draw 34 years ago. It’s not fair I was raised by an abusive father and drug addict mother, while Jonathan was raised by a loving, wealthy family. Yes, the Lehmans are wealthy too. His father owns the largest brewery east of the Mississippi, on top of other ventures but the son has definitely surpassed the father here. I don’t see any communication with his father though? there’s no phone records, texts or emails? It’s like his father doesn’t exist. His mother passed about 6 years ago just after the date of her last letter to my mom, so that explains the end of letters. According to the last letter, Jonathan will never be told he was adopted because his father doesn’t want him to know. His mother begged her husband to let her tell Jonathan. Jonathan is clueless so I have a leg up on him.  
It’s been over two months since I arrived. I’ve kept a low profile on purpose after that one run-in with Jonathan’s marketing friend. I can’t risk exposure, I’m paranoid that someone from the cartel is looking for me or that I may run into someone that really knows Jonathan. My hair has grown longer and I rarely shave. No one would mistake me for Jonathan now but I still keep mainly to myself and a few acquaintances at a little local bar that has great burgers. I work out in the middle of the night at a 24 hour gym for something to do when I’m not studying Jonathan.  
Day after day, I watch his streams, listen in on his calls, watch him type emails. It’s almost like that old movie, The Truman Show. I’m obsessed with him, his lifestyle and wanting to be him. It’s a 24/7 job with me using his sleep time to study his past. While I’m exhausted most of the time, it’ll be worth it. He seems to have the world by the balls, very content with himself. He’s arrogant, stiff, very well-mannered and very much in love with himself, constantly checking out his appearance. He has a bathroom in his corner office and every few hours he’s in front of the mirror fixing his hair. He’s worse than any woman I dated. I rarely see him upset, except recently when his Wi-Fi locked up in the middle of a jerk off session! His favorite swear word is “fuck”.  
I still have almost $4 million left from my last ‘job’. You’d think that’d be enough for me to quietly settle down as Andrew Culver but it just eats at me how unfair life can be. I’m just as smart as Jonathan if not smarter. I envy everything about him - I want to be him. From what I see, I’m certain I’d make a better Jonathan – I just need more time. I’ve learn minutia like his grade school teachers, coaches, sweet hearts and football career!! I know how he shaves and fixes his hair. I’ve signed on his Facebook more than he has, which isn’t much but I’ve even had a conversation with his friends, which I then delete.  
Stalking and spying on him is getting old. I’m starting to lose my mind being cooped up in this apartment staring at computer screens. Just once I’d love to feel what it’s like to be Jonathan but how? Kidnap him and tie him up like you see in soaps or B movies? What if I try that and get caught because I’m not as good of an actor as I think I am. I don’t know nearly enough about his intimate personal and business life to get away with it. Then again, how hard could it be to impersonate your own twin brother? What if I “befriend” him, get closer to him and see where that leads? Hell, sometimes famous people need stand-ins or stunt doubles. It could be a job.  
If I want what’s rightfully mine though, the best bet would be to slowly earn his trust, learn all I can and plan this!!! As days fly by, Jonathan’s life keeps churning in my head and on the screen. If he’s awake, I’m awake watching him on my iPad. I read every email/text and his responses, sometimes cheering when he burns someone with a comment. I listen in on all his calls and know the voices of people call him. I check out his calendar learning his routines. It’s very informative and entertaining. I follow his iPhone locations, tracking his trips to coffee shops, restaurants, bars, Jennifer’s house and shopping. I have to act, this has been going on for too long now.  
I decide to start with baby steps. One afternoon Jonathan gets an email invitation to a Porsche Owners event from his salesperson. Jonathan replies with “I’d love to Trevor but I have an Apple board meeting and will be out of town”. I try out my INTERC app, intercept it and respond with “I’d love to Trevor. I have an Apple board meeting that week but if I’m back in time, I’ll definitely be there.” It’s not much but maybe while he’s away, I can look at some Porsches?  
The next day Neal texts Jonathan about his wardrobe choices for the Apple meeting. “Purple Paisley for the Tom Ford, Silver for the Zeg OK?” I’m sure he’s referring to tie choices, something Jonathan fusses over. Jonathan responds quickly. “Perfect for Ford, darker gray/pocket same for Zeg.” With INTERC, I respond. “Perfect for Ford, silver ok add silver pocket for Zeg.” Neal confirms “Ok” without INTERC changes by me. Jonathan will probably not remember his choice in weeks anyway. 

INTO HIS SHOES

A reminder pops up on his calendar – his trip to San Jose, CA for the Apple board meeting is in a week. It’s followed by a flurry of emails between his secretary Kate and Neal from Bespoke Services, coordinating everything. Turns out that Bespoke is a complete concierge service for the superrich – personal shopper, fashion consultants, housekeeping, laundry and stocking of groceries and necessities. They run his life for him. Kate adds his detailed agenda on his phone. He’s being picked up on Wednesday at the office and coming back on Saturday. He’s taking one of Vestage’s private jets, staying in a what amounts to a mansion in Los Gatos and will have a limo service picking him up and driving him around as needed.  
This would be the perfect opportunity to sort of “step into my brother’s shoes”. I won’t have to worry about running into him. From the video feeds, very few people visit him at home so his penthouse should be empty for days. His housekeeper visits daily from 9am until about noon, cleaning up after him and stocking his needs. Neal visits at the same time, like clockwork on Mondays and Fridays, wheeling clothing in and out of Jonathan’s closet, replenishing and selecting his outfits for the week ahead.  
How difficult would it be to just walk into his Penthouse looking like him? Could I tell security that I left my key at the office, would they let me in? Trudy, Jonathan’s housekeeper and Neal get in easily, they probably have clearance with security or their own keys? Something as simple as “I lost my key” to security could work. I’d get to see his place in person but first I need to look the part.  
With the beard and mop I’ve grown, no one would ever mistake me for him. I’ve let myself go out of fear. I’m probably being too paranoid about this. The cartel may not even know I have the money but I’m being cautious, same for any of Jonathan’s friends. I print out a recent pic of him and head to a salon asking for the haircut I had “before I went on vacation.” An hour later, I see Jonathan Lehman staring back at me in the mirror. While I’m there, I have a manny-pedi as well because I know Jonathan has them occasionally and I’ve never had one.  
A few days later FedEx delivers a dozen boxes from Brioni, Tom Ford and others. They contain khakis, sweaters, shoes, boots, sport coats and a leather jacket - outfits duplicated from Jonathan’s weekend streams and receipts. By having the item numbers and sizes, it was really easy to do. The next day I venture out into the streets of New York looking every bit like my casually dressed brother. I know Jonathan prefers Brioni suits, and only white, monogramed custom Brioni shirts. Him and Neal both shop at the Brioni store on Park Ave, so I start there just to test my new identity.  
My appearance must be spot on as “Anthony” rushes over and greets me. “Mr. Lehman, nice of you to visit us. How may I help you?”

“Anthony, how are you? I just finished with a dentist appointment, was nearby and thought I’d stop in.”

“I’m so glad you did, it’s been a while but we see Neal weekly of course. I was just about to call him as your latest items are ready. You can inspect and try them on if you like?” 

“Sure, I would love to.” I decide to play along.

Anthony escorts me back to a private changing room and wheels in a cart of clothes. There are quite few suits, shirts, casual slacks, and some ties hanging in a very organized manner. I remove my leather jacket while Anthony takes a glen plaid sports coat off the rack and holds it for me to try on. It fits perfectly.

“Neal says you need a spare because you’re wearing this one out.” Anthony notes.

“Yes, it’s one of my favorites Anthony. It goes with anything.” I remember Jonathan wearing this out on weekends many times. I nod in agreement, as I check it out in the mirror. “It looks great and fits perfect.”

Anthony removes it, then pulls a charcoal suit off the rack and shows it to me. “This is similar to your Brioni Brunico, but charcoal pinpoint textured suit virgin wool of course.” He pulls it off the hanger and helps me slip it on. Again, I check it out, feel the wool fabric, then check myself out in the mirror and nod approvingly like Jonathan does every morning out of habit. 

“These are the ties Neal is suggesting for you.” As he loosely knots up a few and hold them up to my neck. They all look great. He reaches for another tie.

“I believe this tie is one of your favorites? Neal said you wanted an extra because you ‘fell in love with it’ It’s from the Brioni fall collection.” He reaches for a gold/red/orange rep tie, puts a fake knot in it and holds it up to my neck.

Wow! Jonathan buys duplicates of his clothing? I had a girlfriend in high school who bought doubles of things she liked, but expensive suits and ties? I’m thinking I could probably walk out of here with all this if I wanted. Anthony doesn’t doubt who I am for a second. “I really appreciate this Anthony. Yes, you’re correct about the tie - I do like it a lot, I’ll take it and anything very similar, I love the way it knots. Hey, I was going to run home, change into a suit and head into the office later. Think I could slip this on now, save some time?”  
I don’t know why I said this, it just came out of my mouth. I’m not thinking straight here - I’m in fantasy land. What if Neal comes to pick up these items and finds out “Jonathan” was already here, then mentions it to the real Jonathan? How do I pay for this? Jonathan Lehman can’t be using someone else’s credit card!! I’m too caught up in the roleplay of being Jonathan to give a damn. Just having one of his outfits would be incredible.

“Oh, no problem whatsoever Mr. Lehman, take what you want, I’ll tell Neal or Stephanie you were already here if they even notice it. I can help you with everything you need to head straight into the office today. While we pull some options together for the Brunico for you, please browse the store and let me know if anything else catches your eye.” He offers excitedly.

“That would be great Anthony. I’ll need everything – shoes, shirt etc.” I tell him, not believing how easy this is. 

If Anthony doubts Neal would notice these missing items, what are the odds of Jonathan or his accountant noticing a $10,000 charge on the Brioni account? I head back out onto the floor looking at ties and coats. I find a few other ties in various colors that are stunning with equally stunning price tags – about $300 each! Jonathan has a beautiful Brioni car coat that I’ve seen him wearing quite a few times. I check Jonathan’s receipts and find it, then I ask another clerk to find it for me. The coat is ‘only’ $4500, so I add a set of leather driving gloves that were also on the receipt. I take everything back to the changing room to try with the suit. I remove my casual clothes while Anthony is out pulling together accessories. I pull on the pants and can tell they were expertly tailored for me. A few minutes later, Anthony, along with another sales clerk come back with shoe and tie options for me to select from. I go with his recommendation of lace up derby shoes, the duplicate of the gold/red rep tie that Jonathan already has and a simple white silk pocket square.

“So sorry Mr. Lehman but we don’t carry cufflinks, all I could find are ones we use on our display mannequins. No charge of course sir.” Anthony apologizes.

“That’s fine Anthony, they’ll do fine. People are always telling me I’m stiff, like a mannequin anyways.” I chuckle but he keeps a stern professional image.

Anthony helps me get dressed, providing me with one of Jonathan’s new dress shirts and each item as it’s needed. As I’m dressing, I realize I’ve never worn anything like this – the feel of the material is amazing. The pants are a perfect fit with no belt loops – there’s adjusters on the side that Anthony helps with. They’re lined to the knees. As I’m pulling on his shirt, Anthony is there with the cufflinks. It’s been years since I had to tie a tie, and I stumbled trying to remember but luckily Anthony doesn’t notice as he’s fussing with the cart. He even has me sit down, puts on my shoes and ties them. I stand back up and he hands me my suit coat. I top it off with my new car coat. Standing in the mirror is the embodiment of hot shot CEO Jonathan Robert Lehman. That old saying “clothes make the man” couldn’t be truer for me. The second clerk has bagged up the outfit I wore in here only an hour ago.

I stare in the mirror as Anthony fusses over the fit and details. “You look great Mr. Lehman. We’ll just add everything to your Bespoke account if that’s ok?”

“Perfect! Thank you so much Anthony for all your help today.” I shake his hand and smile to myself then head out the door a changed man. I was prepared to pay for a suit and spend thousands of my own, then wait for it to be tailored but could have been dangerous – coming here as Ryan, looking like Jonathan. That would have raised questions since Brioni knows him personally. Besides, what could be better than having my brother’s own suit and accessories?

On the way home, I buy a cheap knockoff Rolex for $200 cash since Jonathan seems to buy a lot of them according to his email receipts. I may have a few million dollars but I’m not paying $40,000 for a Rolex. I stop at Gigi’s for a late lunch, it’s one of his regular stops according to the reports. I check the iPad feed and he’s in his office so there’s no chance of running into him. I’m seated in Jonathan’s regular spot, and served his usual – G&T and a chicken dish called “Pronto Pasta”. I have a relaxing lunch while I catch up on Jonathan’s day.  
According to his emails, Jonathan is being picked up by a limo at the office Wednesday afternoon and returning late Saturday evening. His penthouse will be empty except for his housekeeper every morning. Neal is packing everything that’ll he’ll need for his trip, including extra clothes in case he wants to extend his visit like he’s known to do. The board meeting is Thursday afternoon, and he is scheduled for a tour on Friday morning with a new client named ARx Tech. They are leaders in super augmented reality. I’ll track his iPhone to make sure there’s not two Jonathan Lehmans in town at the same time. That would be really awkward.

MY NEW HOME

On Wednesday morning, I intensely watch the live video feed from his penthouse. I see him waking up, working out, taking a shower, fixing his hair, dressing and having a coffee. Great, he’s wearing a gray suit with a gold power tie. Thanks to Anthony at Brioni, I have a similar outfit and tie. I see him get to the office and notice two suitcases just inside his office door – probably Neal’s work. I start getting ready while watching the feed on my iPad. In 30 minutes, I’m looking as dapper as Jonathan. It’s still early, about 11 am and I’m watching him, still in the office. I hear him say to his secretary Kate that he’s running home to grab his noise canceling headphones and to have the Limo pick him up at his place. He leaves the office and enters his penthouse 20 minutes later. He heads to his closet and pulls some khakis and sweater from a hanger, and proceeds to change for his trip. Then he heads to his study and pulls the headphones out of his desk drawer. He makes some small talk with Trudy, then a minute later he gets a text that his ride is downstairs. He apologizes to Trudy then takes off to catch his ride. Fuck!! He just left in khakis, V-neck sweater and leather jacket. Someone at security will surely notice a difference if I stroll in wearing a suit and tie. I head back to my closet and change into khakis and a sweater similar to his’. I swear, if he returns again, I’m not going to wait to kill him! I head over to the Penthouse while watching Trudy clean the place. I stop at the Starbucks near his Penthouse to wait for her to leave. When I get to the counter, the girl just asks “The usual Mr. Lehman?” I roll with it, pay her $10 and take a seat to wait for Trudy to leave. I guess I could run into her if she wasn’t paying attention to Jonathan’s outfit? I decide against that as I see her grabbing her purse, a sack of dirty laundry and heading to the elevator.  
Before heading to “my” penthouse, I make a quick stop in the men’s room at Starbucks to double check myself. Everything looks good, the only major difference between myself and Jonathan are my shoes. I enter the main entrance of 101 Wall Street and apprehensively approach the front desk, noticing the name tag on the security guard. 

“Mr. Lehman, back so soon? how may I help you sir?” Donald asks.

“Donald, I seem to have left my wallet and key at the office, can you help? I don’t want to really go back there.”

“Oh no problem sir, just give me a second” He fumbles in the drawer, grabs a card and swipes it into a machine to program it, “Here you go Mr. Lehman, it’s no problem at all, you can keep it too.”

“Thank you so much Donald.”

I’m full of adrenaline, my heart is racing, I feel like I could have a heart attack. I grab my phone from my pocket, pretending to be on a call while trying to locate the elevators. Once I see them, I hang up and head towards the one labeled “Penthouse”, hold the card up to the scanner and the door opens right up. It whisks me up 83 floors in less than 1 minute - wow!! I step out into a foyer - the walls are covered with pictures of Jonathan with family, friends and celebrities. Once you turn a corner out of the foyer it hits you - this amazing view of Manhattan that leaves one breathless. It’s like living on a cloud. It’s way more impressive than the online pics from that web magazine and old real-estate listing. The entire penthouse is very sleek, modern and minimalist – shades of white, gray, stainless and black except for teak wood accents throughout. When I step into the huge living room, Siri greets me “welcome back Jonathan.” I’m not sure how or why she assumes I’m Jonathan – maybe the key?  
I feel like I’ve been here before based on all the videos but they don’t do this place justice! So, this is what $4 billion allows my dear brother to buy in New York. I take a self-guided tour of the place, finding the huge master bedroom, incredible closet and master bath with a giant bathtub and shower “room”.  
The master bedroom is huge with two walls of glass looking out over New York. There’s a California King bed nestled in the corner of the two glass walls. The entry wall has a fireplace with TV mounted above it. On the other wall is the entrance to his closet and bathroom, his dresser, mirror and valet stand. Both have some type of skylights built into them. There’s also access to the closet from his bathroom. His suit from earlier today is tossed on the valet stand.  
I can’t believe the master closet - it’s bigger than some men’s stores. He easily has a few hundred suits! One wall has hundreds of shoes on display, next to them are drawers of socks, underwear, ties, and pocket squares. There are drawers of rolled ties, each in their own pocket and organized by color like you’d see at a paint store display. There must be hundreds of them. His jewelry collection is in a lighted glass display case of a different wood tone and locks that aren’t locked. I can’t count all his watches, rings, cufflinks or bracelets. Another wall organizes suits, sports coats, top coats and raincoats, arranged in colors and patterns. The third wall is definitely casual with jackets, khakis, shirts, sweaters, t-shirts, jeans, shorts and sweat pants - a lot of Polo and Under Armour. The final wall has tuxedos and more suits that are in teak lockers that are labeled by day – Sunday through Saturday. The outfits are bundled with coordinated ties, pocket squares, dress shirts, belts, socks and shoes. There are notes pinned to the outfits. One says “Jonathan, you must wear this tie with this suit. trust me, it’s you. Neal”. I take out my cloned iPhone and there he is “Neal Thomas, Bespoke Services”. Good to know he maintains Jonathan’s image. In the middle of the room are two-sided rotating mirrors so you can view yourself completely. They’re flanked by modern padded benches. Neal also helps him with his casual outfits!! There’s a section for “Events”. There are no cameras in here so this was all new for me and I’m truly in awe of this closet.  
On the other side of the central living room is the infamous study where Jonathan beats off almost every night!! The walls are a lighter wood with book shelfs and storage for everything built into the walls. He has his various magazine covers framed on the walls. He’s certainly not modest by any measure. I sit down in his chair and his computer wakes up with “How may I help you Jonathan?” in a very human voice. I almost jump out of my chair, err, Jonathan’s chair. What the hell is this? Like Siri, it thinks I’m my brother? I tell it to “Open email” and up pops Jonathan’s email. Sweet!! A minute later I hear a phone beeping from his desk drawer. Inside is a new looking iPhone. When I pick it up to look who’s call, it recognizes me as Jonathan too and unlocks itself. He’s texting with his girlfriend Jennifer aka Jen, and I’m watching it as it happens on two phones - my copy and now this one. He tells her he’s just about to take off and will see her Sunday night. So, I’m not the only one with a clone of Jonathan’s phone, he has an identical iPhone X. I better be careful what I touch though. I head to the kitchen and grab a soda figuring that’s a safe action.  
I head back to his bedroom and see his outfit from this morning hanging from his valet stand - everything as he left if over an hour ago. I pull his suit jacket off the stand and try it on for size - a perfect fit of course. I check out the label – Tom Ford, with his name professionally stitched under it. The fit, material and workmanship is amazing. I just have to try his outfit on completely. I’m feeling brave knowing he’s an hour away and taking off. I strip out of my casual clothes, grab a pair of his underwear, then his dress pants and slip into them. There’s no need to adjust the straps on the sides as the fit is perfect. I pull them up feeling the quality and how they hug me in all the right places, then I pull on his shirt, tuck it in. His cufflinks are still in place, I love the feel and look, as I adjust them. The cuff of his shirt is monogrammed with ‘JRL’ as usual. I grab his tie noticing that he only loosened the knot, pulled it over his head and tossed it on the valet, making my job all that easier. I lift up my collar, pull tie over and adjust it to my neck, then fix collar back in place. I’m watching myself in his mirror as I pull this together. My pulse is racing uncontrollably. I can’t believe what I’m doing! I grab “my” suit jacket and pull my arms through it, confidently pull it up over my shoulder, watching my total transformation into my brother! Next, I slip into his shoes...black tassel wing tips. On top of his dresser, I see his watch, set of keys and a money clip wallet with about six – one hundred bills in it, an Amex, and his driver’s license. How does he travel without ID? He probably has a duplicate like he does his phone and clothes. I’m not going to complain - with these personal items, I could do a lot of damage with my looks and his identity. I take off my fake Rolex and slip it in my khakis, then I put on his Omega from earlier today. It looks great on my wrist and feels substantial. I place everything else into my pant pockets and look at myself. I notice my hair seems flat, so I head to bathroom and attempt to fix it with his hair gel and wax. I’ve never used wax before but it really stiffens the hair. I’ve only seen him doing it from a distance but it does the trick. I pull my cowlick into place, just like he styles it. I head back to the mirror, smile and take in my new image! I play with my sleeves, adjust my tie and smile wickedly into the mirror. I’m the perfect reflection of my brother, not a characteristic out of place. I want to go someplace as Jonathan. 

STEPPING OUT

I’d love to go to his office but everyone knows he’s on a plane. He’s texted his secretary twice in the past half hour, asking for some things. I head out to the kitchen bar, grab a seat where he always sits, drinking my coke to think. I scan his phone and schedule, looking for something to do. It’d be a blast to take one of his Porsches out for a ride. I pull his key out of my pocket and wonder where the rest of them are? Most people leave their keys inside their door in a dish, so I head to the elevator. I was right, there’s a modern looking hall table, the top drawer is divided into sections per vehicles and they’re labeled precisely. There’s also rings of keys in sections for “Montauk”, “Palm Spring” and “Home”. In the report were details on Jonathan’s properties around the country. This is good to know - another mystery solved on the way to my new life.  
The section is labeled “Porsche 911 4S” has only one key in it, so that’s what must be in my pocket as I pull it out and toss it in the air a few times. Then it hits me – Porsche Event. I head back to living room, grabbing soda on the way, sit and scroll through his text messages. I forgot that Jonathan was invited to a “Porsche Owners” event for later this afternoon - free food, drinks, valet parking, meet with Porsche company reps etc. It would be good practice and how difficult could it be? I have a Porsche, Jonathan’s ID, suit, face and voice. The salesperson’s email signature included a pic of him so I know who to look for. This sounds like the perfect opportunity to step out on the town as my brother. I text him back from a week ago, saying I’m back in town and would love to attend – using INTERC so Jonathan is blocked. Trevor texts me back in a second with. “Excellent, see you soon.”  
I’m now committed to this fantasy and nervous, wondering if I can actually pull this off. Should I be doing this? I’m standing in his bedroom, in his work outfit, looking in his mirror. I practice his greetings, gestures and postures. I think I can do this. At 4:30, I grab his coat from the sofa where he always tosses it, take one final look in the entryway mirror, put on my best Jonathan attitude and take elevator down. Donald is still at the front desk, he addresses “Mr. Lehman, have a good day”. I thank him for his help earlier - he’s clueless to what he’s done for me! I exit the lobby into the garage and there’s row of Porsches in spots designated for “Jonathan R Lehman”. I drool as I approach them – they’re all spotless and gorgeous. One beeps at me and unlocks. I see it’s the “4S” and know it’s what Jonathan drove earlier today. I open the door and slide into the leather interior. The controls, mirrors, seat are all adjusted for me. It smells like a new car still and syncs to my iPhone instantly. On the passenger floor is a briefcase, must be Jonathan’s from work. I’ve seen him take this with him everywhere he goes and wonder why it’s not with him on the business trip? I pick it up and scan the folders - I don’t see one for ARx whom he’s meeting with on Friday? Maybe it’s all on his iPad that’s in his portfolio? On his console is a pair of sunglasses - Louis Vuitton? I put them on and check myself in the mirror! Outstanding! I pull out and head to the Porsche dealer. I’m in awe of the 911. Never have I driven anything remotely as nice and refined. Thank god, the dealer is not far away as I’m scared to death of being in an accident in it. I pull right in front and a guy comes running out “Good to see you again Mr. Lehman” and valets my 911. As I enter the dealership I stiffen my posture and adopt Jonathan’s characteristic attitude. I see Trevor dropping everything in his office to come and greet me! 

“Jonathan, I’m so glad you could make it! Here, let me get you a drink. A G&T right?” I nod in agreement and follow him into showroom where he orders me a G&T from a bar that’s set up for the event. “It’s great to see you, love the suit! You always know how to dress.”

“Thanks Trevor, you’re looking good. How’s business?” 

“Slow today. Why, do you need another one?” He chuckles.

“Actually, I probably will be replacing the Cayenne soon. I’ve been building one on the Porsche website but I’m up in the air on color and trim.” I respond, knowing that’s exactly what Jonathan has been doing, and printing out in his home study, plus saving to the Porsche website. Trevor is seeing mega dollar signs in his eyes as he leads me to the bar.

The bartender offers me my drink and places it on the bar for me. I first adjust my shirt cuffs, pick it up and sip it slowly. It’s a G&T of course. Apparently, I need to acquire a taste for them. The feeling of being here, respected and admired is amazing. Trevor introduces me to everyone as “Jonathan Lehman, CEO of Vestage Capital” without any hesitation. He has no doubt about who I am, and he shouldn’t. I’m polished and poised as a successful CEO, dressed impeccably in his suit, and driving probably a $200,000 Porsche - it seals the deal in everyone’s eyes. I feel so empowered and confident as Jonathan. People are eager to talk to me, engage me for advice. Thanks to my surveillance, I can bullshit about the current market, latest technologies and offer “insider” advice. The regional Porsche reps are disappointed I didn’t bring the GT2RS that I just purchased, it’s the only one in the US and very few people have seen one in person. I think about going home and grabbing it but I’m apprehensive just driving his 4S. Trevor overhears the conversation and joins in.

“Oh, come on Jonathan, you need to show that beauty off. How many miles do you have on it?”

I have no clue so I respond with. “Too many, it’s my baby guys.”

“Bring it Saturday, these guys will still be in town.” Trevor pushes.

“Saturday?” I ask.

“Cars and Coffee. You weren’t planning on keeping it to yourself. You bailed on us last month.”

“Let me check my schedule ok?”

I’ve seen C&C on his calendar, Facebook and emails in his personal account but didn’t pay any attention to it. That might be an option depending on when Jonathan is getting back Saturday from CA. A few hours later I say my goodbyes and visit one of Jonathan’s haunts he loves on Facebook called Hometown Bar-B-Que in Red Hook. He’s there’s a few times per month but usually by himself. It’s about time for another Jonathan visit.  
Again, I enter, and everyone knows my name. They take me to my seat and bring me my usual. It’s awesome BBQ, I’ll definitely be keeping this routine of my brother’s. The owner comes out to talk to me, asking about the food then taking about his franchising plans. He sits down and goes on for about 10 minutes until he’s called away for an emergency. I never got his name but he apparently knew ‘me’. The waitress brings my bill but when I ask her where the ‘boss’ get to, she was kind enough to tell me Ray had to deal with a delivery issue. I pay with his cash but I’ll be sure to replace it back into his money clip. I can’t use his credit card because he’ll get a spending alert - I see them all the time on his phone. A bill for dinner from his favorite place would be noticed, especially when he’s not in town.  
Its nerve racking but also an incredible rush impersonating Jonathan. The Porsche event was amazing - fooling Trevor and everyone else. I don’t want to overdo this though, if I were to get caught I’m not sure what would happen. I head back to the Penthouse, park his car exactly where he had it and confidently stroll into the lobby and head over to my elevator. I’ve thought of spending the night but I can’t, it’s too risky at this point. I look around, explore some more and find an elevator off the kitchen in what appears to be a large pantry. It’s much larger than the main entrance one, but I guess that’s how they get large items up here. Good to have an escape route if needed ever. It’s about 10pm now and I decide to leave. I return his suit and other items to his valet and dresser, replacing the money I spent. I do keep my new key that Donald so kindly provided. I put on my new casual clothes and once more double check that everything is as he left it. When I’m satisfied, I take freight elevator down just to see where I end up. It leads to the double doors I saw from Jonathan’s parking spot, but there is also an exit to the street. I didn’t see any cameras anywhere. I exit to the street and it locks instantly. I try my key and it opens right back up - good to know. I get back to my dump 45 minutes later and crash. I’m passed out in 5 minutes – exhausted from a day in my brother’s life.

OLD FRIENDS

The next morning, I lay in bed reliving yesterday, thinking how great it was to be my brother. Even if it was only for a few hours with some car salesmen and waitresses, they accepted me as Jonathan Lehman completely. Over on the door is Jonathan’s outfit I took home from Brioni. I have until Saturday night to continue my Jonathan impersonation but not sure what I could safely do without getting caught. If I visit any bars he hangs at, I could be spotted by friends or coworkers – not good. I can’t shop as him without setting off bank alerts to his phone but I guess I could INTERC the alerts? They would still show up on his monthly statement but does he review them or some underling? I open up my duplicate iPhone X and start going thru emails – both new and trashed. My only option so far is C&C on Saturday morning with Trevor. This would be easy as I know Neal has his outfit laid out and my brother is not expected back until late Saturday night. Jonathan is up emailing and texting before the Apple board meeting, it’s only 6:00 am in California. About 11am, the phone rings showing “Jim and Christina Backes” and I have INTERC send it only to my voicemail. I listen to it.

“Hey Jonathan, Christina Backes here. We have an extra ticket for Tosca at the Metropolitan Opera House for Friday night. I know it’s short notice but Georgia had to head to London at the last minute, leaving us with an extra ticket. I remember how much you loved it years ago and we thought of you immediately. We have a suite booked at the Plaza for tonight and tomorrow. We’d love to see you, it’s been years, I’m sorry. Please call us back asap. Love you.”

I log onto Jonathan’s Facebook to see if I can find out who these people are. Facebook is like having your own private eye. The Backes are the parents of an old girlfriend – Georgia. They live in Philadelphia where Mr. Backes is a gynecologist at Thomas Jefferson University Hospital. Mrs. Backes is on a number of charitable boards, mostly children oriented, she’s quite the avid Facebook poster. She says Hi to Jonathan every now and then, and is hoping for grandchildren soon from Georgia and her husband Kip. Georgia is on Facebook but hasn’t communicated with Jonathan in years.  
I dig through emails and find some from Georgia 7 years ago where she’s complaining about spending the night in the “shit hole” apartment, that I should work for my father and take over the family business so I can “take care of her” etc. Sounds like she needed a rich husband which Jonathan wasn’t at the time. They all live in Philadelphia. In his messages and emails, I find birthday wishes and updates about Georgia from her mom. I can tell she really loves Jonathan and wishes he were her son-in-law instead of Kip. Kip is a rich cardiologist Georgia latched onto instead of Jonathan. So, the mother loves me, the daughter loved my father’s money.  
Hmm…Opera? I know nothing about Opera. I’ve never been to one. I google “Tosca” and find it’s a classic story of love, politics and a woman – Tosca. I think I could pull this off easily as my brother since they haven’t seen him in years. This is an opportunity to move into Jonathan’s personal life, see how good I am at being him with people that know him on a personal level. I have to do this! I call her back.

“Mrs. Backes, it’s so great to hear from you.”

“Oh Jonathan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Christina?”

This is going great. “Ok, Christina, thanks for thinking of me and yes, I’d love to see Tosca with you and Jim. It’s been years. I could pick you up at the Plaza.”

“Meet us at the Palms Restaurant there, we’ll eat first at 6, then you can chauffeur us there if you don’t mind.”

“I’d love to. What is Jim wearing?”

“A tuxedo of course. And you better too, so I can pretend you’re marrying Georgia. Everything is on us Jonathan!” She giggles.

“Oh you’re so naughty Christina. I’ll see you tomorrow night. It’ll be fun.” 

“Love ya Jonathan.” She hangs up.

I love being called Jonathan. That was so easy. I need to make a trip to Jonathan’s and find something to wear, borrow one of his cars. Hell! I’m borrowing his life for an evening. It’s still early so I watch his feeds, seeing Trudy cleaning up his place even though there’s not much to do. Then it hits me…I could probably call Neal, tell him there’s been a change in plans – that I’m returning home Friday and could he lay out a tuxedo for me for Friday night.

I open up INTERC and intercept all calls between Neal and Jonathan, then call him.

“Hey Jonathan. What’s going on?” Jonathan’s ID shows up on Neal’s phone obviously.

“Hey Neal, slight change in plans I’m hoping you can help me with.”

“Sure, anything, you know that.”

“I’m heading back early tomorrow to attend Tosca at the Met with friends-” He interrupts me, knowing what I was going to ask.

“So you need a tuxedo. Not a problem, I was just heading over there now, will lay something out for you. Did you like the Tom Ford suit?” 

“Oh yes perfect. Hey got to get back to the meeting. Thanks so much.” And hang up. 

Half an hour later I watch Neal stopping by the penthouse, delivering the latest wardrobe items and laundry, then choosing my outfit for tomorrow night. After everyone leaves his place for the day, I head over there in my spare Jonathan suit. First, I check to make sure Jonathan is in California, and he is, Great! I enter at the main entrance after lunch time, greet the receptionist without thinking and take elevator up to penthouse. Someday this will all be mine.  
I head to the bedroom to see what Neal has selected for me. Hanging in the “Event” section is a custom Hugo Boss tuxedo with black silk bowtie, Hugo Boss tuxedo shirt that’s monogrammed, with black patent leather oxford pumps on lower shelf, cufflinks/studs, silk boxers, socks and suspenders on the shelf above. It’s all detailed in Neal’s note pinned to it. Jesus, I’m not even sure how to put it all on – but I’ll worry about that tomorrow afternoon.  
In preparation, I watch Tosca with subtitles a few times on YouTube. Since Jonathan has seen it before, I need to appreciate it as he would. A spotlight search of Jonathan’s computer reveals that he attended it with the Backes about 8 years ago in Washington at the Kennedy Center. He rented a tux at the time and there are some old pics in his iPhoto too. Now I’ll be able to recall the fur coat Mrs. Backes wore and Georgia’s “Pretty Woman” red gown. Then I review everything I can find about the MET and Opera etiquette. I keep checking Jonathan’s location because I’m nervous of being caught here but he’s still on the other side of the country. 

CHANGE OF PLANS

My phone starts alerting me to his text messages. There’s one to a Tim Krebs about moving return flight to late Sunday afternoon so he can spend Saturday with Apple’s CEO Tim Cook. Tim replies that it’s not an issue and has rescheduled it. That’s followed by a phone conversation with Jen where he cancels going to one of her openings that he’s now going to miss Sunday night. She’s pissed to no end, calls him selfish and abruptly hangs up on him. For a split second, I think how hot it’d be to call her up, apologize and tell Jen I’m coming back in time for the opening. It’d definitely be too risky to seriously consider doing.  
I see no additional texts or emails to anyone else from Jonathan about this change. That gives me more time as Jonathan – in his home and life. This is perfect, I know he won’t be back until close to midnight on Sunday! The more I think about the logistics, I realize how easy this will be. I can spend the night because I know Trudy will be making the bed the next morning, and handling my dirty laundry. I can use cash for anything as Jonathan but Friday night will be on the Backeses. If I run into Neal or Trudy, they won’t question anything either. This is ideal, I couldn’t have planned a better weekend. It’s Thursday afternoon and I’m moving in for a few days. I’ll have all the time to indulge myself as Jonathan - live his life, explore his home, learn all I can about him from the comfort of his own home.  
I go through his closet checking out his various suits, a lot of them seem similar, same for ties, shoes, khakis, shirts and sweaters. He must have a dozen black suits – 2 button, 3 button, in different cuts, different textures and material. Neal and Jonathan’s emails are a wealth of information on Jonathan’s tastes. I remember seeing emails to Neal telling him to get a ‘backup’ of a recent suit or article of clothing that he likes. It’s no wonder his monthly Bespoke charges are so high. I find the details of the Tom Ford outfit Neal referred to in our discussion. It’s one of Jonathan’s favorite and there is a duplicate in his closet. According emails – it’s black with a silver pinstripe, cuffed pants, silver silk lining with red piping. I’m getting good with Jonathan’s style – reading his emails, his online fashion subscriptions and Neal’s email. Jonathan has very good but conservative tastes, often telling Neal exactly what he wants to wear for certain events. It’s almost 6pm and I’m starving. I change out of my suit and grab a typical Jonathan outfit to go grab dinner. I take his Macan out for a spin to a local pub he visits once in a while. Again, I’m mistaken for Jonathan, served his usual and pay with cash. Once “home” I follow his routine – beating off in his study, then changing into a pair of shorts and t-shirt Trudy has laid out, then crashing.  
I slept like a baby until 8am, take a shower, throw on my clothes from yesterday and have coffee in the kitchen as usual. Trudy shows up about 9am, surprised I’m home but I tell her I had a change in schedule and she accepted it without question. While she’s making my bed and cleaning, I check in on Jonathan. He’s still in CA, getting a personal tour of the new Apple campus, seeing the latest in Apple technology.  
In his email is a summary from an Apple secretary concerning the meeting yesterday, a video recording, and his personal notes on it as well. It’s fascinating to learn what goes on in board meetings. It’s great watching Jonathan interact with these people. I watch the video a few times, then read his notes and soon it’s like I was there myself. On the video, I notice the Tom Ford outfit that Neal referenced yesterday – He looked impressive in it. A little later I pack up my iPad and head to the Starbucks around the corner for Jonathan’s usual. I hang out there waiting for Trudy to leave, then return to prep for the Opera tonight. I work out in his gym wearing some gear I found, swim some laps, then head for a shower. On the way there, Neal calls me.

“Neal, I’m heading to the airport.” I lie.

“Hey Jonathan, I have everything prepped for tonight – Hugo Boss Tux that you wore to Jen’s Manhattan opening a few weeks backs, hope that’s ok. I remember you remarking how much you liked the fit and drape. I think a silk bowtie is fine for an Opera but if you want something less formal, I put the silk tie in the pocket in case you wanted your same look.”

“Thanks Neal, I’ll use the bowtie I believe. Oh btw – Al Gore loved the Tom Ford outfit.” I heard part of their discussion on the video recording during lunch.

“Oh great, Al Gore – Mr. Fashion himself.” Neal mocks. “Any of your white gold watches would go with the studs of course.”

“Just thought you’d like to know it was noticed. I was definitely the best dress board member there but that’s not saying much when they’re all about 65 and wearing suits from the 90s. Thanks for the watch tip, sounds good Neal, I really appreciate it. I’ve got to get to the airport but I’ll talk to you when I get back.” I’m loving INTERC, slowly taking over parts of Jonathan’s life when I can with it. I’ve heard him talk to Neal so often that it’s easy adopting the same attitude and using the history between them.  
I shower and prep using all of Jonathan’s personal items, even his electric toothbrush. I decided on a casual weekend look for myself, grabbing a pair of his 3x1 custom jeans, a cotton V-neck, and really slick Porsche Design driving shoes. It’s amazing how great custom jeans and shoes fit and feel. His leather jacket completes my outfit. I grab the keys for his Mustang and take her for a spin. My brother was kind enough to let his “Penn” baseball cap and a pair of Oakley sunglasses in the car for me. I cruise around New York as him stopping at some of the finer stores like Armani and Tom Ford. Just like the Brioni visit, I’m recognized as him and treated accordingly. The sales people were extremely helpful but disappointed when I didn’t spend a dime – I couldn’t obviously. I told them I was just killing some time, waiting for a friend for a late lunch. Someday I’ll return and buy whatever I want. After a late lunch at Bailey’s, where I’m mistaken as Jonathan again, I head back to his place to get ready for the opera.  
Following Jonathan’s routine, I grab a quick shower and start primping using everything he normally does. Getting dressed is the challenge - this is all so new to me. Neal selected black Zimmerli silk boxers, white Brioni t-shirt and sheer dress socks to complete the outfit. It’s a weird special feeling on my balls having never worn silk down there before. The pants and shirt fit perfectly but the studs for the shirt were a bit tricky. Neal laid out black Tom Ford ‘evening slippers’, also known as pumps – they felt like bedroom slippers. The bow tie was impossible to tie even after watching multiple YouTube videos, so I opted for the black silk tie my brother had worn last time. I’ll learn to tie a bow tie later. I slip on the coat and can’t believe what I’m doing – talk about risky but I’m not backing out now.  
By 5pm, I’m standing in his Tuxedo, impeccably groomed and dressed. I’ve never worn a tuxedo before but I feel like a million dollars – and knowing Jonathan, it probably did cost that much! Since the Backeses haven’t seen Jonathan in years, if there are any subtle differences between us, they’ll never notice. I borrow a Hugo Boss black cashmere topcoat from Jonathan’s closet, and a real Rolex, gold bracelet and his class ring from his jewelry collection. The class ring puzzles me though – he never takes it off. I review the video of him leaving for CA and he has it on while talking to Trudy, just before being picked up? It has to be a duplicate, just like his phone and wardrobe. Selecting the keys for the Cayenne, I get to the Plaza, valet it and enter the Palm. I ask the receptionist at the Palm Court about reservations for Backes, they take my topcoat and escort me to their table.  
Within 5 feet of the table, Christina jumps up, runs to me and hugs me – she knew who I was instantly. I hug her back complimenting her on her gown. Jim get up shakes my hand and pats me on the back. 

“Oh my god Jonathan, did Georgia make a mistake letting you get away.”

“Oh, thank you Christina, maybe I’ll marry you. You look stunning.”

“Jim! I want a divorce.” She turns and jokes to her husband. I lead her back to her chair, pull it out and help seat her.

Dinner is a breeze as I slip into Jonathan’s character flawlessly, using all the knowledge I’ve accumulated over the past few months. I talk about my mother’s death, my father’s young wife, my girlfriend Jen who’s out of town this weekend, my business and friends. If flows naturally as though I actually lived it. She fills me in about Georgia and Kip, then about old times – again I ask leading questions and the Backeses are happy to help me remember things. We skip desert to get to the MET early. We grab our coats and my Porches Cayenne from the valet. I drove the route about 10 times earlier today in the Mustang just to know exactly where I was going – like Jonathan would know.  
Christina asks me to escort her to our seats in the Orchestra Premium section, which are the most expensive seats at the MET. We stroll in and fit right in with the upper crust of New York. I’m incredibly nervous being out in public as Jonathan but the rush of being him overwhelms my common sense. Tosca was incredible, I actually cried – just like the first time Christina commented. It was the perfect evening for us. As I dropped them back at the Plaza, I offered them my place to stay next time they come to New York. It felt like a natural thing for Jonathan to do. I get back to the penthouse after midnight, strut in without noticing the help. I strip and crash until 7am.  
In the morning, I lay in his bed, grab Jonathan’s phone and catch up with my brother’s emails and text messages. No major items to handle but he’s been a slut in San Francisco last night. According to his phone conversations with “Mark”, he agreed to hook up with some scruff guy at ‘Qbar” in the Castro, and took his limo there. He spent the night at Mark’s place according to his text to his driver and a video he made of night. He just got back to his place an hour ago and is probably sleeping. Jonathan is definitely bi, if not gay.  
I text Neal and thank him for his help – as Jonathan does after a major event. There’s a reminder for C&C in a few hours and it’s only a few blocks away. Trevor and the rest of Jonathan’s friends want to see ‘my’ new GT2RS and I’m confident that I can pull this off. I take a quick shower then scan his closet for something fitting to wear. Neal must handle all his wardrobe needs, including his weekend outfits. In the weekend section are complete selections to choose from. One outfit is even tagged for “cars and coffee” – jeans, sweater, driving shoes. I go with Neal’s suggestion, topping it off with a leather jacket. I grab his money clip, Tag watch, ring and bracelet from yesterday to complete my look. I’m not nervous as I grab the keys to the GT2RS, walk past security saying good morning, and jump into a $325,000 automobile – I feel like an actor in a great part. It’s quite the feeling driving this car through Manhattan and having everybody gawking at me.  
C&C is held in the parking lot next to the Titanic Memorial. Trevor saved me a spot next to his old 911 turbo. Everyone is in awe of it, including me. Trevor uses my car to try and sell others but he teaches me a lot about Porsches in general. If ‘I’ didn’t already own 6 of them, I would have bought another off him. I keep it locked and my eyes never leave it. Everyone is taking pics of it but I try to keep out of them so I don’t show up on the web as Jonathan. I’m the man of the show by far though. Even the Porsche reps are asking to drive it, or for me to take them for a spin but it’s not happening. I’m trying hard to keep a low profile. C&C only runs a few hours then I’m back ‘home’ wondering what I can do next as Jonathan.  
Trudy was already here and gone, the place is spotless and you’d never know anyone was even here living. Jonathan’s original plans were for him to leave San Jose at 7am and be back today about 3pm. Since only him and his pilot know this, everyone else wouldn’t be surprised to see him today – maybe at the office even? I head to the kitchen, grab a drink and sit at the counter reviewing previous weekend feeds to see what he does. Normally he sleeps in until 11am both days, works out, beats off and shops or goes into the office. Based on Neal’s emails, I know he’s packed a few of Jonathan’s casual outfits for traveling in – his favorite plaid sport coat, dress pants, shirts, sweater and Crockett shoes for his return today. He’d be wearing this today on arrival and wouldn’t change out of it until bed. I know I can replicate it with his ‘spares’, especially with new plaid sport coat Neal delivered yesterday.  
I rummage through his closet and thanks to Neal, pull together an ‘authentic casual Jonathan’ outfit to change into. I look very business-like in his gray dress pants, shirt, sweater and gray plaid sport coat. I take his 911 4S from the other day which has his briefcase in it. It’s easy finding the entrance for Vestage’s parking garage on the side. It opens automatically for me and I slowly pull in. It’s empty and I quickly locate Jonathan’s designated parking spot, get out, and enter a huge lobby. Security greets ‘Mr. Lehman’ without question. I locate the elevators using my old trick of talking on my phone while looking for them. I know his corner office is on the 40th floor. It can’t be too difficult to find..  
When the door opens, I step out onto a huge “Vestage Capital” carpet and incredible view. The floor is empty - no one is around. Good! I head to the right, to what appears to be a corner office. Sure enough, the sign on the door says “Jonathan R Lehman - CEO”. Jonathan has an incredible view of Wall Street thanks to two walls of glass! His desk is in the very corner, diagonally spanning both walls, with a triangle shape credenza behind it. There’s a sofa with a few chairs right inside the door, then a large circular conference table in the other, and a bar/display case built into a wall with a few doors. I walk over to the window and take it all in, then I catch my reflection in the window and smile. I’m the cat that ate the canary. I look around more, take my coat off and lay it on the sofa, then place briefcase on desk and take a seat in his chair. His computer wakes up after it recognizes me as him – so cool, so easy. I scan his email and start searching his hard drive. His home and work computers are linked I discover – a file he created while in California is also on his desktop here. His internet history is also identical.  
After exploring his desk drawers, I move on to his office - it is immense and I feel empowered being here. I head over to one of the doors, what I assume to be a small closet. It’s not small, it’s a huge walk-in, full-size closet of clothes for Jonathan, by Neal with notes attached. There must be at least 10 complete outfits, along with coats. Another wall of drawers for jewelry, shoes and accessories, then a wall of sport coats and casual wear. Most executives keep just an extra shirt or tie in case there’s a little lunch time accident but not Jonathan. The last wall is a mirror, and staring back is a slightly more relaxed Jonathan Lehman. I smile at myself, close my eyes, then stiffen my posture and whisper quietly “I’m Jonathan Robert Lehman.” When I open them, I see a very serious, professional looking Jonathan.  
I step out, shut the door and check out some awards mounted on the wall. I touch one and it accidently swing out revealing a safe with keypad. I wonder about it, open up my phone notes with his confidential information, and try his usual PIN “17858” - it beeps right open for me! Aww Jonathan, you just make this too easy don’t you, I think to myself with satisfaction. The safe contains his will, large stack of files, power of attorney and full height stack of $100 bills. Based on my expertise, there’s got to be $4,000,000 in cash!! Jonathan! could you make this any easier? I’m very careful not to touch a thing and close it. The center of the wall has a bar with built in display cabinet on each side, with pictures of me with various celebrities, awards and trophies from over the years. I’ll have to learn about all of them eventually. Another door leads to my own private bathroom that even contains a shower! It’s a duplicate version of his bathroom at home – monogrammed towels, same products, razor and toothbrush. How great is that? I could live here easily.  
I go back to my desk and start going thru my briefcase, there are a lot of proposals with “Jonathan” post-it notes attached to them. I pull one off and replicate the hand writing easily, replacing his note with mine. I start scrolling thru files and emails, absorbing everything I can. I stay there until 7pm when I start getting hungry. I haven’t eaten since C&C so on the way home I stop at Bailey’s for a quick burger. They give me Jonathan’s usual and I don’t complain at all. Back ‘home’ I change into my bed clothes, grab a water, watch porn in his study then crash. The next morning, I shower and dress in his jeans and my brioni sweater I used a few days ago when I first entered his penthouse. I’ve never had jeans fit this good and since he only has about 30 pairs in his closet, I figure he won’t miss a pair.  
I get back to my place and watch the feeds of myself from the past few days. It’s weird watching myself as Jonathan, but it’s also erotic. I proved I could handle acquaintances easily but I still need to be able to handle friends like Aidan – people that really know him. I also need to be able to handle his job at Vestage. Sitting at his desk is one thing but knowing the industry like he does takes years. I have a lot to learn but only have months to learn it. 

MORE LIVING THROUGH DRUGS

My weekend as Jonathan was a major success. I’ve proven to myself that I can step into Jonathan’s life but I need more hands-on experience – especially at his office. How can I spend more time there without compromising myself? He’s known for going in at all hours of the night. The only time he’s not there is when he’s out with Jen, happy hour with Aidan or afterwards when he’s passed out from their drinking antics. Monday’s happy hours are particularly rough on him and Aidan. He leaves Tuesday mornings open on his schedule because he’s usually hung over and late to the office. I could use this time but need to ensure he never wakes up and catches me. I’ll also need one of his cars, the right clothes, his briefcase – basically everything that defines him at work. Entering his place won’t be a problem after he passes out, but keeping him out will be.  
I need something stronger than alcohol but won’t be obvious to him that he was drugged. He just needs to feel that he over did it the night before and that’s all. I do some research and find ‘Norketamine’. It’s a date rape drug that lasts about 8 - 10 hours, leaves the user with amnesia and pain free. A search of the dark web reveals a few local sources for it in various forms. A pawn shop in Little Italy has everything I need but cash only, no names. I spend $2000 and buy it in pill form, nasal spray and liquid. The seller called himself the “godfather” and tells me it’ll keep a man out for 6-8 hours and not to mix it with cocaine or it would be deadly.  
I get home and watch my feeds, waiting for Jonathan to get back. He arrives about 8:00pm, jerks off in his study then crashes. I decide to try it on myself with no booze. One pill knocks me out in a few minutes. When I wake up, I feel really rested, no after taste in my mouth and was out for 8 hours straight. Even the alarm I set for 3am couldn’t wake me. I normally wake up once in the middle of the night for a bathroom break. The next night I try the nasal spray with the same results except my nose was runny when I first woke up – almost like I was catching a cold.  
The next week is spent watching his feeds and planning my next move as Jonathan. I INTERC a few phone calls meant for him. One was from Trevor thanking me for showing the GT2RS at C&C last weekend and that it helped him sell two 911s but not another GT2RS. Neal texted him to ask how Jonathan liked the tuxedo and how was Tosca. Thank god, I didn’t unlock INTERC for them. I told Trevor I’m glad it worked out for him. I tell Neal that the tuxedo was perfect and I cried during the show. We go back and forth for a few minutes. I’m hoping that’s the end of discussing this past weekend. My entire week is spent prepping for the next happy hour my dear brother gets wasted at and that doesn’t take long.

MONDAY MONDAY

The following Monday I’m watching his office feed. About 4pm, Aidan comes in with the good news that ARx is extremely interested in their proposal and wants a meeting in a few weeks in their Boston HQ. It takes about two whole seconds for Jonathan to head to his office bar and start celebrating. After 3 G&Ts for Jonathan and two glasses of bourbon for Aidan, they’re heading for happy hour already shit faced. I follow his GPS and set an alert for when he leaves the bar. Hours later, at about 8pm, he’s closing his bar tab and heading home. I head to his place and beat him there. I take the freight elevator up to his penthouse, and wait for him in his storage bedroom on the 82nd floor. His entry feed comes alive on my iPad as his exits the elevator. He stumbles into the living room, tossing his trench coat on the sofa, then back to his bedroom. He probably doesn’t need drugs to keep him out all night based on the state he’s in but I’m not taking any chances of him waking up. I watch him strip out of his suit, then he almost falls over as his tries to step into his shorts and put a t-shirt on. In minutes, he’s passed out in his bed and snoring shortly after.  
I head to his bedroom and quietly approach him. I take the nasal spray and give each nostril a shot. He stops snoring for a minute, then starts again. Just to be safe, I add a pill to his mouth then hide the drugs in the bottom of a bathroom drawer full of junk. Out of curiosity, I pull the blanket back to examine his body closely for any marks, scars or tattoos and don’t find any differences between myself and Jonathan. I have a scar on the bottom of my foot from stepping on a nail when I was 10 but you have to really look for it, otherwise we’re identical.  
I strip out of my sweat pants and hoodie and toss them under his bed. Everything Jonathan wore today is just thrown on the valet stand or floor. I start rifling thru the pile, finding his t-shirt and boxers. As I step into his worn boxers and slip on his t-shirt, I watch my transformation in the mirror. It’s a turn on, slowly dressing in his worn outfit, exactly as he had on 30 minutes ago. After watching him in his office all day in this very outfit, and now seeing myself in it, I’m certain no one would question my identity. His wallet, phone and keys are still in his pockets. I walk over to Jonathan and remove his watch, bracelet and ring to finish my look. I head back to his mirror and make final adjustments, then grab his coat and head down the elevator. Security greats me as I walk by, I say hi back very casually. It’s 9pm and he’ll be out till 6am easily. His Panamera beeps as I walk to his cars. I jump in and find his briefcase where he left it on his seat. I pull into his spot but notice that Jeff Spade is still working – his BMW 550 is parked in his reserved spot. I’ve never met him but I may run into him shortly.  
I get to ‘my’ office and make myself at home. His computer wakes up and I go thru his sent emails. I open up his personal ‘dashboard’ for Vestage and study the information – margins, growth rates for each client, return on investments etc. Then I review the ARx files, and listen to the conference calls Jonathan held and recorded with ARx’s management team. An hour later Jeff sees me and stops in the office.

“Late one Jonathan? No happy hour with Aidan?” As he leans in my door and surprises me.

“Yes, had a few drinks but needed to review some ARx items. What are you doing here?”

“Finishing up some loose ends before my vacation.”

“Oh yes, that’s right, thanks, I appreciate it.” I reply.

“I’ll see you in a few weeks Jonathan.”

“Have fun, see you when you get back.” I reply not knowing what he’s talking about but he leaves. That was easy, Jeff accepted me as Jonathan like everyone else so far. I pull up Jeff’s calendar and see he’ll be in Jamaica for two weeks for vacation and a friend’s wedding. He’ll be away and will have no need to ever mention this meaningless conversation. The hours fly by as I scour his computer for basic knowledge of ‘my’ company and commit it to memory. Since facts, stats and numbers easily roll off his tongue in conversations, they have to for me also. I start with the newest information – annual reports, private data such as budgets, salaries and investments. Things that Jonathan should know off the top of his head. Since Jonathan’s home and office computers are synced, I can continue my CEO studies from either location. This is great to know.  
At 3am, I pack up and head home to find Jonathan hasn’t moved at all. I fast forward through his bedroom feed of the past 6 hours and confirm he barely budged an inch. I strip out of his clothes, returning everything to exactly where he tossed them. I take the freight elevator and catch an Uber home. I lay in bed tossing and turning, thinking how easy this is and contemplating my next ‘performance’.  
I sleep until about 8am when I get an alert showing Jonathan waking up. He’s a few hours late getting up and looks terrible – his typical Tuesday morning. I’m exhausted from yesterday but lay in bed watching him throughout the day looking for another opportunity to be him. His week is pretty uneventful, mostly him working 12 hour days, going home, having a few drinks, watching porn and sleeping. It’s a lot of work for me - keeping current with his life while absorbing his past.  
On Thursday afternoon, all hell breaks loose for Jonathan’s Vestage. He gets a phone call from Dave Pazgan, the CEO of PowerTek, one of his largest and newest clients. Jonathan was the talk of the town for PowerTek, putting him on the cover of every business magazine and major newspaper. Apparently, PowerTek is facing a hostile takeover bid just before completing the “Vestage Transformation”. Their board is revolting and Dave needs backup for an emergency board meeting tomorrow in Austin. Jonathan promises he’ll be there tonight then jumps into action calling his personal pilot for a trip later tonight, back on Saturday. He calls Kate, his secretary in and tells her to clear his weekend completely, and to get him a place for a few nights. I’m watching in awe as his well-oiled machine works together to make this happen. Then he calls an emergency meeting with Aidan and his legal team, then brings Pazgan’s team on for a strategy session. I’m impressed by his take charge approach as I watch him in action.  
By the end of the work day, there’s a plan in place and Jonathan’s heading to his penthouse. He quickly strips out of his suit, jumps in the shower then changes into one of his casual outfits for the flight. He packs his own bag grabbing the Neal outfit for tomorrow. 10 minutes later he gets a text that his limo is waiting for him outside  
As soon as Jonathan’s iPhone starting moving towards the airport from his penthouse, I started moving towards his Penthouse. By the time he’s at the airport, I’m in his penthouse making myself at home with a drink, G&T of course and some of his cashews. He’s gone again and I have complete access to his life. I head to ‘my’ bedroom and as usual, the place is immaculate except for Jonathan’s outfit that he just tossed onto his valet stand 30 minutes ago. I head to his hamper and find his used underwear and towel. I strip out of my jeans and t-shirt, jump in his shower and dry off using the same towel. I then put on his deodorant, cologne, brush my teeth and gel my hair. I grab his underwear next – silk boxers by Derek rose? I step into them, and pull them up, excited knowing that Jonathan wore these all day. Piece by piece, I assemble myself into the Jonathan that was just here. He was good enough to leave his money clip with ID on the dresser, along with his car keys. The only thing missing is his watch and bracelet to complete the look but that’s easily fixed as I go to his vast jewelry case and select a similar Omega, class ring and bracelet. I was going to take freight elevator down in case they just saw Jonathan leaving an hour ago dressed casually but think to myself, ‘Why would they question Jonathan changing his clothes?’. They wouldn’t dare.  
I put on his trench coat that he tossed on the sofa, take the main elevator down and walk out to ‘my’ cars. The Macan beeps to life and I jump in. On the passenger seat is my leather briefcase that keeps his projects organized. It finally dawns on me that he takes his leather portfolio and built-in iPad with him all the time. That’s a problem because I see his desktop and iPhone activity instantly but I’m in the dark with his iPad. I head back to my penthouse and contact my dark web buddy for a duplicate iPad. He’s paid a premium to get it to me tomorrow and I get ballsy here – telling them to have it delivered to Jonathan Lehman at this address. I track down the leather portfolio receipt for $3500 to a custom business shop not far away – for that price they engrave it and provide a Mont Blanc pen. I print out the receipt and head to the store as Jonathan and purchase a second identical one for myself. I use his Amex and INTERC to prevent Jonathan from finding out. On the way home, I stop at Jonathan’s BBQ place for dinner and again use INTERC to hide the spending alerts to him. Back ‘home’ I stay in my suit while I jerk off to some porn from Jonathan’s computer. The rest of the evening I spend going thru files, looking in drawers and learning all I can. I crash about midnight after checking his location.  
It’s 6am and I’m up early due to sunlight beaming through the two walls of glass facing east. I’m contemplating my day - what to do. I could hang out here all day, talk to Trudy and probably Neal as he tends to stop by and work his magic on Jonathan’s closet. That probably wouldn’t be the best thing – being seen too much, just like my desire to go to his office. Anything like this could backfire on me. It’s best to avoid all connections. I get up, throw on his workout gear – Under Armour jock, shorts, t-shirt and shoes, basically his theme gear he wears every day. I work out for an hour, tan a bit then shower. It’s really erotic sweating in his gear, watching myself work out in the mirror of his home gym, doing his routine perfectly. I toss everything in the hamper, knowing that Trudy will clean up after me a little later this morning. After toweling myself off, I slip on his underwear – Frigo boxer briefs? I’ve never heard of this brand but they fit me like a glove and seem airy?  
Jonathan took his Neal outfit for today with him to Austin but he left Neal’s detailed note and plastic covering in the closet trash can. He’s wearing a black pinstripe single breasted Hugo Boss suit. Neal has things so well organized in his closet. The suits are grouped by style – single breasted, double breasted, and three-piece suits. Then they’re broken down by color. I quickly find the other black pinstripe suits in the closet. This note mentions “new Armani silver paisley tie” and “Tom Ford Gianni cap toe shoes”. A quick rummage through his tie drawers find a few Armani paisleys but no silver, more of a charcoal. Same for the shoes, Jonathan must have 50 pairs of just “cap toes” – so many that I just grab what I like and go with it. How wrong can I be – they’re all his clothes. Once my outfit is settled, I finish up in the bathroom with his standard routine then back to bedroom to slowly assemble Jonathan for the day. Since I have a charcoal tie, I choose a matching Rolex, cufflinks and bracelet from my brother’s collection. I slowly savor pulling up his pants, tucking in my shirt, installing the cufflinks, then adding my watch and bracelet. I pay special attention to putting on the tie, knowing that Jonathan is a fanatic about the length and perfect knot. The jacket is a perfect fit as I slip it on, adjust my cuffs, add my money clip and phone.  
In the kitchen, I make a K-cup and have my usual, in my usual seat. Scanning the iPhone, I see Jonathan has been a busy person emailing Pazgan and others about the 1pm board meeting. He’s been up half the night working on bullet points and modifying a presentation for it. Unfortunately, I can’t see it because he’s doing it on his iPad. Hopefully that’ll be remedied later today when my new iPad shows up here. I need to disappear till after Trudy and Neal do their work on my place. I grab a topcoat, keys for the Cayman, Jonathan’s briefcase and head down to the lobby. I talk to Scott at the front desk, letting him know I’m expecting a package and to hold it for me. Instead of taking the car, I walk to Starbucks to hang out and watch Jonathan’s unfolding day the best that I can. I review Jonathan’s schedule, emails and texts. There’s a text from Jonathan to his friend Todd Ruddle canceling lunch today at Brewser’s sport bar in Soho.  
Todd whine back “Jeez bro, we’re haven’t done lunch in months, you’re always ditchin me.”  
I have IINTERC working and catch Jonathan’s reply. “It can’t be help, emergency out of town meeting, I’m in Austin. Sorry.” I change it to. “Emergency meeting this morning, but I’ll shuffle something.” Figuring I can bail on him later if I want to.

So, I have a lunch date if I want it. How close are Jonathan and Todd? What do they talk about? What interests do they share? It’s 10am and I’ve been here too long and drank too much coffee. I head back to Penthouse and take the Cayman to find Brewser’s. It’s too early for lunch but I’ll find another Starbuck or place to hang to find out more about Todd Ruddle. I happen upon a little dinner a mile from Brewser’s to hang. According to Jonathan’s Facebook, Todd is a huge New England fan, avid golfer and lawyer. I go thru their texts, Facebook chats and emails learning their history. After a few hours of studying, I decide to keep my lunch date with ‘my’ good friend Todd. It’ll be a short lunch as I’m still dealing with this emergency with PowerTek but it’ll be a good test of my Jonathan skills. How tough can this be.  
I arrive early, check myself in the bathroom and order a G&T while waiting. Todd arrives on time, coming up behind me and greeting me with a pat on the back.

I turn around and greet him. “Hey Todd, great to see you.”

“I thought for sure you would cancel at the last minute. But you’re early and even have a drink? You didn’t order one for me?”

I ignore the drink question with. “I shuffled some things around but I do have to be back by 1.”

Lunch is a breeze talking about work, Jen, football, his suite, an upcoming game I’m invited to, his family vacation, my cars - all things I’m familiar with. Todd may be extremely wealthy and a Harvard grad but he’s very down to earth and fun to hang with. He’s also easy on the eyes. He didn’t question who I was except for not ordering a drink for him but now I know he drinks Ultra beer from a bottle. We walk out, the valet parked my Cayman right next to the door. It was all too easy and just encourages me to stay in Jonathan mode the rest of the day.  
I return to 101 Wall Street about 2pm and Scott hands me my mail and package containing my ‘Jonathan’ iPad. I enter penthouse, grab a coke from fridge and head to my study. I assemble the iPad into the matching portfolio and turn it on. I’m watching Jonathan’s pitch as he’s going thru his presentation. I try a new INTERC feature – the ability to listen via his iPhone without him knowing. There I am, listening to his pitch as though I’m sitting next to him and follow along on the iPad. He’s extremely compelling in his pitch and I repeat it seconds after he says it. An hour later the board votes to maintain course with Vestage and put in measures to quash the takeover attempt. Jonathan calls Aidan and gives him the good news, then tells him he’s going to make it a weekend in Austin – grabbing some Texas BBQ and checking out the music scene. Jonathan texts his pilot Tim of the changes while he talks to Pazgan about dinner tonight and bar hoping tomorrow night. Pazgan passes on tomorrow night as it’s his wedding anniversary. I listen to their dinner conversation and watch while Jonathan is on SCRUFF, a gay hookup app, looking to fill tomorrow with some fun.  
I love Jonathan’s extended trips. They open up all sorts of opportunities to be him and learn more about him. The weekend as Jonathan Lehman flies by as I step in wherever I can. I do C&C again, taking my 911 4S, only because I haven’t driven it yet. I stop in the office Saturday evening and Sunday afternoon spending time reviewing clients, history and employees. Sunday evening I’m still at his place watching his feeds, tracking his phone and listening to his conversations when I can. The only drawback with the new INTERC listening ability is that Jonathan keeps his phone in his jacket pocket. I can’t hear a thing like that but when he’s at a bar or meeting, it’s out on the table and works great.  
Jonathan arrives back in New York about 7pm and hits up Gracy’s for a drink with Aidan. I’m monitoring his movement and set the alert for when he leaves Gracy’s. Four hours later he enters with a few stumbles but instead of making a drink it looks like he’s going straight to bed. He strips and puts on his shorts and tee, but then pulls a bag of cocaine from his night stand drawer. He scores a few lines like an expert then sucks them up like a Dyson. My brother is quite the drug connoisseur by the way he expertly lays lines and snorts. It’s really sad watching this. He appears so together at work and in public but in private he looks pathetic. That’s normal for hardcore drug users though. I remember the godfather warning me that mixing norketamine or fentanyl with cocaine, crack or heroin would be fatal. It’s too soon to put this information into practice. Besides, there are many other methods to consider. I quietly exit his penthouse and leave him alone.

MEETING MY NEW SELF

This ‘stalking’ is getting really old. I want his life and identity, not just play ‘pretend’ when given an opportunity. I need to get closer to him, become his brother and best new friend and hopefully he keeps it from everyone. Otherwise when I do take over his life, Aidan or Jen will have reason to question every little change in “Jonathan”.  
How do I get only his attention? I thought of sending him an email but how would I explain having his personal email or work email address? Then I think of something - LinkedIn! I know he’s a user and it would go directly to him. I set up a Jacob Duncan account using a scruffy pic of myself - that should get his attention. I send him a “connect” request with a message “Jonathan, I think we’re related. Would love to meet you.” and provide my phone number. I know he got the request in his personal email account and opened it but it took him a few days to call – after he googled me and saw what I wanted him to see.

“Hello? Jacob Duncan?” he cautiously asks, sounding like me.

“Yeah, Hey, Hi....Is this Jonathan? Call me Jake.” I already know the answer because I’m watching him live via video feed so I can see his reactions. 

“Yes, it is. Your LinkedIn message sort of freaked me out to be honest. You look like a bad ass version of myself. How are we related?”

I laugh. “Not a bad ass, I just hate shaving. It’s a long story but I think you’re my twin brother.”

“You do sort of look like me from your LinkedIn profile I guess.” He admits.

“My mother recently passed away, in her possessions, was a box of letters from a Patty Lehman spanning the past 34 years, with pics of you growing up, playing sports etc. You look just like me, err or I look like you? I’ve been in shock for months, after losing my mother and fiancee, being alone in the world and coming to grips with possibly having a twin brother. The thought of being lied to all my life really hurts. I didn’t know what to do here. I don’t want to bother you but felt I should reach out.”

“No, no, no, don’t apologize at all, I’m glad you did. I thought I was an only child according to my parents. This is quite the shock for me too Jake. I would love to meet you, see the letters and figure this thing out.” he says in a very matter of fact, skeptical tone. 

We decide to meet the next afternoon in Central Park, near the Bethesda Fountain. He marks the meeting time as “personal” on his calendar. He doesn’t mention me to anyone – at least over the phone or in front of any of the cameras. There’s also no mention of me in any of his emails or texts. I wear a baseball cap, jacket, sunglasses and jeans. I don’t shave and part my messy hair on other side of my head, so no one recognizes us as twins. He naturally shows up in a suit and trench coat. I wave at him as he approaches. He comes over, sits down and doesn’t say a word. We both just stare at each other for a minute.  
He reaches out, takes off my sunglasses and lifts my cap. He quietly whispers “Oh my god! I never knew.” and places the cap back down, then hands my sunglasses back.  
“Oh my god, we even sound alike.” I say. 

I show him the letters and pictures, he digests them slowly with few words. After 15 minutes, he looks at me and tears up. 

“It’s ok bro. I’ve only known for a few months but didn’t believe it until I saw you just now. I was afraid to even contact you.” I tell him.

“No, I’m really glad you did. I just feel so lied to by my parents. My entire life was a lie. I always felt mom had something she wanted to tell me but couldn’t or wouldn’t. I overhead them once debating telling me something, she begged my father to let her tell me. I never would have found out the truth. Thank you.” 

“Why don’t you keep some pics of mom and dad, and any or all of your mom’s letters if you want. They’re your parents too Jonathan. Although you don’t want to know about dad, other than he was abusive to mom and died an alcoholic. From what I saw in the letters, your mom loved you dearly and was a good friend to my mom. I doubt your parents even knew you had a twin because your mom never asked about me? I wish I could have met her.”

“I wish I could have known our mom, my real mom. To give up a child must have been painful. We look just like dad.” He tears up even more. 

“Bro, in a way, I don’t blame her. She had nothing – no money or family to support her. She worked two jobs just barely raising me. Our mother never told me about you until after she died. I now know how ashamed she was of her actions. I wonder if your mother kept any letters from her?” 

“Jake, I went through her stuff after she passed and never found anything to raise any questions but knowing dad, I wouldn’t doubt there’s something hidden securely in his safe.” He offers.

“I’d hear her cry at night and many nights she’d crawl into bed and just hug me. Dad was never there except to steal from her what little she had. She told me she didn’t know how she was going to raise one, let alone two children. It’s in her final letter to me.” I hand it to him to read. He reads it then wipes more tears from his eyes.

“We’ve been lied to all our lives. Let’s go back to my place brother and figure this out. Wow, I never said ‘brother’ and actually meant it.” We stand up, he hugs me for minutes, then places his hand on my shoulder and guides me back to his black Porsche 911 GT2RS.

“Is this yours’?” I ask pretending to be shocked.

“Yes, your big brother has a lot of toys. I just got it a few months ago – street legal 700 hp!” He chuckles.

“Wait! Check the birth certificates, I’m the big brother!” I complain, then he smacks me on the back of my head.

“Ouch!! Abusing your brother already?” I joke.

We get in his car and fly down the street to 101 Wall Street. Seeing him awake and up close like this, I can’t get over how alike we really are! No wonder no one suspected me. He’s really hurt by his parents keeping the secret that he was adopted from him, but lays the blame squarely on his dad. When we get to the parking entrance, the gate opens and we glide into one of his parking spaces. 

“Are all these yours’?” I play stupid, noting all his cars.

“Yeah, I have a thing for fast cars, especially German ones! Ok, here’s the plan Jake. I hate to do this to you but I think we should keep this quiet for a while until we figure out what happened, what we’re going to do. My business partner would flip, the board would freak and my girlfriend would be talking to the Enquirer in seconds just to get her face on the cover with mine. So, to not be seen, there’s a freight elevator just inside those double doors, here’s a key card that’ll only take you to the 83rd floor, to my pantry. I’ll meet you there in 5 minutes ok?” 

“Only the 83rd? I don’t think I’ve been higher than 16 floors ever.” I chuckle at him and he smacks my head again. 

“Geez get a sense of humor bro.” Playing up the brotherly connection. 

The freight elevator takes me to his pantry that I’ve seen many times now. A minute later Jonathan joins me, he’s out of his coat and looks like he belongs on the cover of GQ. 

“Come this way” as he again leads with his hand on my shoulder again. He’s definitely much more touchy-feely than me. We enter his living room and I drop my jaw, pretending this is my first time here. 

“What do you think?” as he grins at me.

“Jonathan, I’m in shock honestly. This is amazing! I’ve never seen anything like this. How big is this place? It seems a little small even for one person?” Pretending ignorance and protecting the back of my head.

“You’re a fast learner.” He observes.

“I am, I don’t want a lump on the back of my head tomorrow from you, butthead!”

“Well, It’s the penthouse, I have the 82nd and 83rd floor, so about 8000 square feet total, with master bedroom, kitchen, dining room, living room, wine cellar and study here and 3 bedrooms, pool, gym, bar, steam room and man cave on the 82nd.” 

“Must suck to have all those airplanes flying by your windows at night!” I jump away from him to avoid another smack on the head. “Isn’t this a little excessive? Must be a lot of work? Are you married? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“Excessive? Hardly, not with the money I have!” work? I have a great housekeeper that comes in every day, and a service that manages my needs like stocking my fridge, handling my dry cleaning, laundry and managing my wardrobe.” He boasts. “Not married, have part-time girlfriend. How about you?”

“Single, was engaged but she cheated on me with my best friend and now they’re married.” I lie through my teeth but it sounds plausible and provides cover for me not having any attachments. “By part-time girlfriend? Isn’t that a hooker?”

“I guess, you pay one way or another right?” Jonathan laughs.

He heads to the bar, grabs a bottle of gin and gives me an evil grin. “What’s your poison?”

“Whatever you’re having.”

“Great! G&T is all I drink” He makes us drinks and hands me one. Based on my experience, everyone in New York knows his drink preference!

Jonathan leads me on a tour of his home, with me acting like this is my first time. He takes me down the solid teak steps to the 82nd floor for a personal tour. This is great because he’s filling in details about everything as he brags and shows off. He complains about the cost of his HDTV and how it barely fit the freight elevator. He does the same with everything in his home…. The pool table, gym equipment, pinball machines, the furnishings, the decorating budget. He’s always pointing out the cost and complaining. The gym equipment is state of the art and is connected to his trainer, who tracks and sets his goals daily. It cost him $300k.The swimming pool, hot tub, tanning bed and sauna were millions. The pool has clear walls and juts out over the edge and you can see down to the street – but it’s leaking again! He shows me his “junk” room filled with sports equipment that he offers to loan me if I need a bike or canoe. Back upstairs, he leads me to his master suite, showing off his custom bedroom, closet and bathroom. He claims he designed it all but I’ve seen the emails back and forth with the actual interior designer. He just told her what he liked, she designed it and he approved it. Even though I’ve spent nights here, it’s still overwhelming, especially knowing the details. We stop at the bar so he can pour himself another G&T. He leads me into his home study and has me sit in front of his computer.

“Good afternoon Jonathan, how may I help you?” I act surprised as it wakes up. 

“It scanned your face and thought you were me! This is fucking amazing!! Tell it to open your email.” he encourages me.

Just like the multiple times before when I was here, it does everything I ask as though I’m Jonathan Lehman. 

“I have never seen anything like that!” Lying.

“Catch!!!” Jonathan tosses his iPhone X at me. “Now put it up to your face!!” Like the computer, it too accepts me as Jonathan as I knew it would! 

“It’s the only flaw in Apple’s facial recognition software but I’ll speak to Tim Cook at the next Apple board meeting.”

“You’re on the board of Apple?” Playing stupid and acting impressed.

“Yes, I’m a huge shareholder and their youngest! Why do you think I own all Apple products? Except for the Apple Watch – I like expensive watches.” He sneers just saying it.

I can’t believe I’m here watching Jonathan live, digesting it all – the little gestures, manner of speech, how he carries himself. It really helps with understanding his personality much more than just video feeds and the web. With a front row seat like this I can easily become him. While he was leading me on the tour, I’m mimicking his walk and gestures, absorbing everything that makes Jonathan Jonathan. I’ve got to keep close to him, let him think I’m his best friend and use this access to up my performance. 

He grabs the identical iPhone X from his desk drawer to show me.

“Two phones?” I ask.

“They’re clones, kind of like us actually. When someone calls one, they ring simultaneously. I can text back and forth between them too. All my personal text and emails sync on both. An Apple engineer helped me integrate everything. I had to read his email a few times to finally make it work. I need two iPhones because I’m always breaking one, so I keep a backup. I hate putting aftermarket covers on them.” 

I pick up his iPhone X thinking “hmmmm – sweet! but with the setup I have in place, it’s not necessary.” A few minutes later, his phone rings with the ID showing Aidan Thomas, his CFO and friend from college.

“Oh yeah Aidan, I’ll be there, no, I didn’t forget. Got it! Bye.” He hangs up.

“Hey Jake, I have a meeting that I almost forgot about. I can’t miss it bro? brother? Wow, that’s going to take some getting used to. I usually say ‘man’ because ‘bro’ sounds too ‘frat boy’ to me but with you it fits, we are actually brothers.”

“Not a problem bro. We can catch up later this week. You have my number.”

“No, no, no, stick around man, this is too cool. You don’t’ have to go do you? I’ll be back by 6 and we can grab dinner. In the mean-time “mi casa es su casa”. Make yourself at home. You should get yourself a better haircut and a shave so we look alike! No offense but I stopped using Supercuts many years ago. I have a girl who’ll stop by and do it while you’re waiting for me if you like?” he offers.

“Ah but what if she finds out I’m not you?” I ask nervously on purpose.

He looks at me and shakes his head in agreement. “Yeah, I would never be seen in those clothes - no offense Jake but I never wear Levis. Follow me!”

He leads me to his huge walk in closet, grabs a pair of khakis, a cashmere sweater and tosses them at me, then digs out some shoes, socks and a belt. 

“Here, put these on, toss your stuff behind the chair there. Tell her you’ve been on vacation, just got back and ask for your usual. Part your hair on the other side like me. She’ll never question you since it’s been months since she personally cut my hair. Lately I have been using someone else who comes to my office. Give her $500 for the cut, then give her a $100 tip.” He grabs six $100 bills from his money clip on the dresser and hands them to me. 

“$600 for a haircut bro?” I gulp. “I spent $75 a few weeks ago and thought that was pricey.”

“Yeah, no offense man but it looks it. That’s the going rate for home service, I paid $800 for an office visit yesterday. This girl is good too, she’s worth every penny.” 

“Here, take a few pics of my hair so she gets it right.” He hands me his spare iPhone and I snap a few pics.

I strip out of my clothes, hiding them behind the large modern corner chair, and start slipping into the outfit he selected. I start with socks, khakis, belt and finally sweater. It’s a good look on me as I think how close it is to my own Jonathan outfits. I adjust my part to the other side with my hands. He looks at me and nods with approval.

“Oh wait, one last thing so you are in character!” He runs into his jewelry case and comes back with a watch and his class ring. “Put these on too, I always wear a watch and my college class ring. This TAG is one of my favorite casual watch. 

I slip on the watch and ring as he continues. 

“I bought the copy to use if I go mud wrestling or do something insane where I might lose it. That way I would only lose a spare. It doesn’t have my name engraved on the inside but otherwise it’s identical. I like to have ‘back ups’ of everything I really like – shoes, suits, sweaters, pants and jewelry of course. Come to think of it, I have you now too.” He chuckles. I don’t intend to be backup, I’ll be the starting lineup.

I play with the ring as I look at myself in the mirror. Jonathan comes up behind me, places his hand on my shoulder. “OMG is this freaky or what bro? You look like me on a Sunday after letting myself go all weekend.”

“Yeah this is freaky Friday! After the haircut, what do I do?” 

“Order a pizza or whatever you want! Hell, there’s porn on my computer if you get bored! Just say ‘Open Porn’ and it’ll know what you want to do, oh and there’s lube and napkins in the drawer on the right.” He picks up his phone, talks to someone, and tells them he needs a haircut asap and agrees to 3pm.

“Ok Jake, I need to run but “mi casa es su casa” and I mean it. Use the pool, gym, TV whatever! If you’re hungry, there’s a restaurant down stair that’ll deliver, it’s under Main Street Cafe on phone, the Cuban sandwiches are great. They’ll just bill me so don’t pay, just sign for it and tip heavily.” He hands me his spare iPhone and I follow him to the foyer to watch him get on the elevator.

TOTAL JONATHAN MAKEOVER

I learn some Spanish while in prison and think “tu casa será mi casa” – your house will be my house. It’s hard to believe I’m alone in his penthouse with his blessing, free to do whatever I want. I spend a little more time grooming my hair, getting more into character as my ‘bro’ wanted.  
Fifteen minutes later, the lobby buzzes me to ask if I’m expecting Michelle from Hair Crafters. I have them send her up, greet her at the elevator. It is quite the experience as she rolls in a suitcase of product and clippers. She heads to my master bathroom, grabs a chair and sets up. I have never had someone come to me to cut my hair. She review my pics to make sure I match Jonathan. As she’s cutting, she mentions that my hair feels a little coarser than usual and asks if I have been using the hair conditioner she provided last time. She also says that my hair isn’t laying as it normally does but that she has a new gel for that! It’s a sell job but I take it and some hair conditioner, paying for it with $50 from Jonathan’s money clip. He’ll probably never miss it. It takes an hour as she’s constantly referring to Jonathan’s pic, cutting mine meticulously to match. She then gives me a warm shave using a single blade. My hair and face feel amazing. After she leaves, I go to Jonathan’s bathroom and just stare at myself, turning from side to side inspecting her work. A $600 haircut makes all the difference, it’s an amazing transformation. It’s exactly how my brother wears it. I’ve got to admit, I clean up quite nicely. I’m Jonathan fucking Lehman, or Jonathan Robert Lehman to be precise staring in his mirror.  
I decide to take a shower to lose the smell of the products she used on me and clean off any loose hair. In minutes, I’m in Jonathan’s massive marble, multi-headed shower, using his Bvlgari soap, shampoo and conditioner. I towel off in front of his vanity with a huge counter covered with the basics – Bvlgari cologne and deodorant, electric shaver, hair dryer, Axe hair gel and wax. I use his electric toothbrush and nose clipper as my own. I pick up and sniff his personal products and smell him. His medicine cabinet is full of prescriptions and illegal drugs like roofies, Fentanyl, and liquid GHB. Why does Jonathan need drugs to get anyone into bed? Well, I wasted my money on my own stash. My drugs are in the far back of a lower drawer full of junk where he’ll never find them.  
Fuck it I say to myself, using all the products as though they’re my own, as I’ve done before and seen him do. My process is identical – dry hair, deodorant, cologne then hair gel to finish off. I smell exactly like Jonathan Lehman when I’m through. I pick up his hair wax and rub it in, carefully plucking and pulling my new haircut into place, perfecting Jonathan’s boyish cowlick. He spends 20 minutes in the morning just fussing with his hair and so do I. I think I’ve accomplished my goal. As they say “Hair products make the man” or something like that, and here I am looking just like my brother!  
I put his casual clothes back on and stop in front of his closet mirrors again, looking like him, staring in the full-size mirror. I grab a sport coat from his wardrobe and try it on for size. It fits perfect. I check inside the lining to see “Brioni Ravello” and his name stitched into lining underneath. I have no idea what he paid for it but it feels expensive, soft like cashmere and goes great with my outfit. I check out his watch collection next - Rolexes, TAG Heuers, Tiffany’s and brands I’ve never heard of. Each brand has its’ own drawer and is organized by finish.  
I head out to his bedroom and investigate his night stands - lots of lube, condoms, and remotes for his TV in the top drawer, the other one has handcuffs, some leather gear, cock ring and other toys. In the nightstand on the other side of the bed is a large bag of weed, cocaine and paraphernalia. I open the cocaine and take a tiny taste, then spit it out – It’s the good stuff but I can’t touch it at all. Drugs almost killed me in my 20s and the only thing that saved me was jail. He must have $10,000 worth of drugs here. On his chair are his night clothes laid out for later, put there by Trudy.  
It’s 4:30 now and I have time to kill, waiting for Jonathan to return. I head to his home study and his computer wakes up instantly. I think “mi banco es su banco” and tell it to open my bank accounts. It brings up all four accounts and asks me to choose. I go thru each one, looking at the amounts available... easily $50 million balance in his checking accounts. Jesus! His purchase history is full of Tiffany’s, Amazon, Performance Porsche, Hugo Boss NY, Brioni Store and Bespoke Services. His Porsche 911 Cabriolet was $195,000! The new Porsche 911 GT2RS RS was $325,000! No wonder Trevor does anything and everything for him. Neal makes out quite well outfitting Jonathan too – some of his monthly charges are over $50,000. I have the computer close all accounts and delete activity history and it complies. I now open his porn collection, find his lube in the drawer and pretends I’m him beating off. It’s hot knowing I’ll be able to watch this later and know it wasn’t Jonathan but me.  
I lost track of time but my stomach didn’t, it starts growling for food so I call down for a Cuban sandwich. Fifteen minutes later it’s delivered, I sign and tip heavily. The delivery boy doesn’t question a thing but I realize I need to practice Jonathan’s signature. I take the sandwich, grab a coke from his fridge and head to the study. I dig through his desk drawer and find his signature on a document. I practice it until I have it down pat. It was fairly easy to replicate and I make sure to destroy the evidence in his shredder.  
I grab my iPad and watch the feeds from today to catch up on my new life. Aidan is in Jonathan’s office on a conference call with Bill Hudson, CEO of TICO Inc. for their 4pm meeting. Later, Aidan is arguing about his contributions, lack of recognition and role within Vestage. Apparently, Jonathan is not holding up his end of their deal when Aidan signed on years ago. Jonathan tells him coldly to shut the fuck up and drop it – hardly the way to talk to a friend. Aidan realizes he’s pushed too far and pivots the conversation to talk about Peggy and him trying to have another child, his mother-in-law, and politics! I see Jonathan pretending to pay attention while working intensely on emails concerning their just finished conference call. Aidan tells him to meet him at Gracy’s for happy hour and Jonathan promises to, as soon as he wraps up an email. Fifteen minutes later, Jonathan gets up, grabs coat and heads out to bar. I follow him via his iPhone GPS, check out his happy hour bar on web and noting his arrival there.  
His entire day is in my memory – his emails, discussions, phone calls and texts. While he’s with Aidan, I’m watching his happy hour unfold as Jonathan is taking selfies of them at the bar and they appear in his spare phone and my phone that I’m holding. It’s almost like being there live. I get the notification when Jonathan closes out his tab. My phone alerts me when he leaves the bar and he starts driving home.  
While I’m waiting for my brother to return, I make myself at home learning his TV system and relaxing. If anyone walked through the door, they’d have no doubts I was Jonathan. I’m in his clothes, drinking his coke, watching TV and smelling like him. I didn’t think he would be so accepting of a stranger, but hey, if you can’t trust your own face, who can you trust? This is working out much better than I ever could have imagined.  
About 8:00pm Jonathan shows up - late and very inebriated. He stumbles out of the elevator and into the living room. He whips off his trench coat and tosses it on the sofa, then heads to the bar to fix a drink. 

“Bro! Oh broo! Where are you? Sorry bro, Aidan loves his Monday happy hours and I couldn’t leave so I celebrated having a brother. You wannnntt one?” he slurs.

“No thanks bro, I’m good. You celebrated for us? Did you tell your friends about me? What did they say? Did they believe you?” I get up and face him, holding my hands out to the side, to model my new look. His mouth drops again.

“What do you think of my $600 haircut?” I ask.

“Duuuuudeeeee we are definitely twins. This is soooo crazy. No, I don’t want to tell anyone brootherr. You’re my Mini-Meeee!” 

“Jonathan, you’re so fucking drunk. Mini-Me? Really?” I just laugh at him.

“Aidan and I got into one of our fights and I had to leave. You look just like me, I bet you could fool anyone, even Aidan.” Jonathan comes over to me, takes my face in his hand, moving my head side to side checking me out, then he muffs up my new haircut.

“I don’t know about that Jonathan, he’d have to be pretty drunk, like you are!” I laugh at him. I’m glad he didn’t out me to his friends.

“He iiissss!!! probbbally worst as hee is still at the bar drinking. Heyy with your help I could drink him under the table for once.”

“How is that Jonathan?” I ask.

“Go back to Gracy’s and drink with him until he passes out, that way I win!” As he gulps his G&T down.

“Jonathan, I don’t know about that. If you’re fighting with Aidan, I’m not going to get in the middle of that. I don’t even know what he looks like. I’m not dressed like you. It would never work.” Again, playing stupid as I’ve seen Aidan many times in Jonathan’s office, sitting on the corner of his desk, arguing about Jonathan stepping down as CEO and turning Vestage over to him. It’s a sore point for Aidan. Jonathan keeps him on a really short leash.

“Here’ssss his pic!” Jonathan hands me his iPhone showing a selfie of him and Aidan. They’re both shit face, Jonathan’s arm around Aidan. He has this big grin on his face. “Jake, Aidan isn’t the sharpiss tooool in the nerf balllll factory when he’s sober. If he says anything about running Vestage, ignore him or laugh at him.”

I’m in shock, I just assumed Jonathan and Aidan were best friends based on their interactions at work and shared history. “When was this taken?” I ask but saw this unfolding via his spare phone hours ago.

“Ohhhh tonite at Gracy’s. That’s “our” go to happy hour bar, “our” corner where we hang out. Just help me out broooother, just go back and drink the bonehead under the bar for me! I never beat him.” he stutters and slurs.

“Gracy’s? Where is that at?” I ask.

“Just four blocks north of here, same side of road…it’s easy.” He burps loudly.

This is the ideal opportunity! I get to assume his identity with his drunk partner. Jonathan signals for me to follow him to his bedroom where he starts stripping. In minutes, he’s throwing his clothes at me, mumbling to me to put them on and head to Gracy’s. Before I know it, he’s naked, fumbling with his bed clothes. I help him into them, again checking for any differences. He lays back on his bed, passes out and starts snoring in minutes.  
What the hell, I think to myself. He told me to go back to Gracy’s and impersonate him and it’s not the first time I’ve done this. I take off his casual clothes, pick up his silk boxers and slip them on. His still warm socks are next, then I sniff his t-shirt and slip it over my head. I have his scent on me now. I grab his pants, step into them and pull them up. They’re luxurious and fit like they were made for me. His dress shirt is next. When I get it on, I can’t help but notice how soft and fitted it is – it hugs my shoulders and tapers to my waist just like it had on him. I’m starting to like his cufflinks and the monogramming on his shirt sleeves –they add a professional image! I grab his tie next – he only loosened it, yanked it over his head and tossed it on the valet as he always does. That makes my job easy as I flip up my shirt collar, pull it on, tighten the knot and fix the collar back in place. Then I step into his warm moist shoes that fit me perfectly. It’s frightening how much I look like him – especially with my new haircut! I fix my hair a little, then adjust the cufflinks and mumble “perfect”.  
I look over my shoulder, see Jonathan passed out in bed, then I notice his Rolex on his wrist. I head over to the bed, lean over, unclasp it and snap it on my wrist. There’s a nice heft to it that’s missing in my fake Rolex. Then I notice the bracelet on his other wrist, and his college class ring on his finger. I can’t resist it...I’m obsessed with being Jonathan in every possible little detail, even if it’s only for a few hours. I remove his prized class ring, check the inside for his name and replace it with the phony one I’m wearing. He’ll never notice. Then I remove the bracelet from his hand and place it where it belongs – my right wrist. I go back to the mirror and grin as I check “Jonathan” out. I grab his suit coat and pull my arms through it. I have his bar scent on me now.  
What do we have here? I feel Jonathan’s wallet in the breast pocket of his suit and pull it out. This is what I think of as a wallet – black heavy leather, embossed with my future name, fucking sweet! I see on his dresser the clip type wallet I had used a week ago – so he has two wallets like everything else. For all intent and purpose, I’m Jonathan Lehman. I examine his wallet and his entire life is in it! A pull out a few credit cards, work ID (Who would dare ask for it?), driver’s license, business cards, healthcare card etc. and about $800 in cash. Damn, even his driver’s license pic is perfect. Tucked deeper inside is a folded card with his passwords and PINs for various sites. Most of them I know already from the keystroke trackers I had installed, but this is incredible! With all this, no one would doubt I’m not Jonathan.  
I return the wallet to my breast pocket, then check out the rest of my outfit - keys in pants pocket, iPhone in the other breast pocket. I stand in the mirror and see Jonathan Lehman looking back exactly as he had earlier this afternoon when we first met. Look at me – the spitting image of Jonathan, loaded with confidence! I straighten my posture, check my cufflinks and tie as he always does. I pull a typical Jonathan pose – putting my left hand in my pant pocket after checking the time on my watch. I go to his bathroom and use his hair brush to fix my ruffled hair. This is working out better than I ever thought. I want this to last, so before I leave, I take the nasal spray I have hidden in Jonathan’s bathroom drawer and give him a few squirts. That’ll keep him out all night.  
I head to living room and put on his trench coat he tossed on the sofa, then head down the main elevator, confidently saying hi to security and walking out to Jonathan’s Porsches. The 911 GT2RS beeps and unlocks as I approach it. I fucking love this car! I jump in and shut the door. Here I am, in Jonathan’s outfit that defined him all day at work, in our meeting, exactly as he was wearing it just a15 minutes ago. I can’t believe it. I pull down his vanity mirror and stare at myself like this...... hair, suit, watch, college ring, sitting in his Porsche 911 GT2RS!! This all will be mine someday.  
I push the start button, put it in gear and back out. These cars are so smooth and refined, I can’t imagine driving anything less from now on. I barely touch the gas pedal and I’m flying out of the garage onto Wall Street. I easily find Gracy’s just a few blocks down and entrust the car with the valet, tipping him $50 out of Jonathan’s wallet. The hostess is shocked when Jonathan returns sober. She takes my coat, then leads me back to the bar where Aidan is still drinking, trying to stand up at a pub table.  
He’s arguing politics with some guys, then he spots me and comes stumbling over. “Jonathan! where did you get tooooo? I thought you went home. You didn’t finish your drink! Trying to wimp out on me?”  
He hands me a partial drink from their table that Jonathan was probably working on before he left. I take a sip, yep G&T, ice mostly melted, Jonathan’s favorite. I drink it anyway, thinking it’s amazing that I’ve so easily stepped into Jonathan’s life, even finishing his drink. I glance into the mirror behind the bar and see Jonathan talking to Aidan, sipping his drink. It’s weird – I’m not recognizing myself at all. 

“No Aidan, I went to the bathroom then ran into a friend up front, you’re so wasted! I’m winning tonight bro.” Acting drunk as I’ve observed Jonathan many times. 

“Brooo I’m sorry. You’re not still pissed at me, are you? It’s just that I can do sooo much more and you won’t let me help.” He mumbles apologetically. 

“Nah, I’m used to you. Give me some time to think this through, ok? Come on Aidan, let’s get a selfie.” I open up my camera, put my arm around him, lead him to the specials sign where the real Jonathan took some earlier, and take a few selfies. I post them on Facebook, tagging Aidan and checking in at Gracy’s. The next hour I play Aidan easily, he doesn’t suspect a thing but then again, he’s barely able to stand.

Aidan chugs a few more beers followed by a shot of whiskey, while I finish a second G&T. He starts to regurgitate in his mouth, then makes a mad dash to the bathroom to puke. I run after him and get it all on video for proof. I turn the camera back on me sober to brag about later, then turn it back on him puking. I help him up from the porcelain goddess. He thanks me for being such a good friend, his best friend, he’s clueless about their relationship and me. We head to the exit, I get our coats, helping him with his, then I have the valet put him in a cab using Jonathan’s AmEx to pay for it. I’m waiting for my car to come around when Jonathan’s phone ring.


End file.
